To Heal a Broken Heart
by ScandalousDreaming
Summary: Hello Gladiators. I am new to this and this is my first fanfiction. Please bare with me and leave your reviews on what you think. Olivia and Fitz have been separated for two years, after Fitz had a one night stand with another woman. They are now sharing
1. Chapter 1

"**DADDY!"** Four year old Nicholas Grant yelled, excitedly running towards his father.

"Hey Buddy!" Fitz replied, equally as excited, with open arms as his son came running to him.

Olivia watched as Nicholas ran into his father's arms for a huge bear hug. Olivia couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. In that moment she felt a little bittersweet because she could not join them as they greeted one another. Olivia and Fitz have been married for six years and separated for two. Two years ago, Olivia found out that Fitz had a drunken one night stand with a woman who then claimed to be carrying his child. In the end, Fitz took a paternity test proving he was not the father. Although Fitz was not the baby's father, that didn't stop the pain Olivia felt.

She decided she needed time and space to heal, and they legally separated. Both of them sharing joint custody of their then two year old son. Fitz decided to give Olivia the house that they lived in and moved into an apartment. Now, Fitz just got back from a week long business trip and was embracing his son lovingly.

"Daddy I missed you so much." Nicholas said with tears in his eyes. He was truly a daddy's boy.

"Awe, I missed you too sport. Don't cry daddy's here now. How about you pack an overnight bag, so you can stay with me tonight." Fitz said, as he saw tears streaming down his son's face.

"Okay Daddy!" Nicholas said, as he quickly ran up the stairs, leaving both of his parents to awkwardly stand in the doorway.

"Hi." Fitz said breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Hi." Olivia replied back.

"How have you been?"

"Good. And you?"

Fitz stared at her for a moment, while taking in her beauty, before replying,

"I'm pretty good." , Fitz hesitated thinking about the next thing to say before continuing on. "I was my best with you though."

Olivia sighed, "Fitz please don't."

"C'mon Liv it's been two years that we've been separated. _**Come back to me, forgive me, I love you**_." Fitz said as he was slowly making his way closer and closer to her.

"Fitz just stop please. I can't do this." Olivia held up her hand to stop his movements.

"Really Livvie? I have been more than patient and I miss you. I miss us and I need for you to give me another chance. I _**Demand **_another chance. We're worth another chance." Fitz said pleading with her.

Olivia just stared at him, while her mind was going a million miles a minute. As much as she wanted to take him back, she still could not trust him. She felt her heart being tugged while looking into his pleading eyes, making her look away. After a minute or two, Olivia finally knew what Fitz had to do to in order for her to take him back.

Finally, making eye contact again, Olivia stood right in front of him and said, "_**If you want me. EARN ME!**_."

At first Fitz flinched by the aggressiveness in her voice, but he quickly changed his shocked face into a smirk.

He smirked at her, turning on the Grant charm. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback: Two Years Ago**_

_Ding- Dong._

_Amanda Tanner stood outside the door to a massive house. She wondered how much it cost, while patiently waiting for someone to open the door._

"_Hello, may I help you." Olivia greeted the woman, slightly confused to who she might be._

"_Yes, my name is Amanda Tanner and I was wondering if Fitzgerald Grant lives here."_

_Still confused as to who this woman was and why she was asking for her husband, Olivia replied, "Yes, I'm his wife Olivia. He's actually in the kitchen. Let me get him for you. Please come inside."_

"_Thank You." Amanda replied softly, stepping into the house. She watched as Olivia walked away before turning her attention back to the house. Slowly taking in her surroundings, Amanda had to admit the house was as beautiful in the inside, as it was from the outside. She was so intrigued with the house that, she almost missed Olivia approaching her with Fitz not too far behind. Amanda quickly composed herself and got ready for the storm that she knew was to come._

"_Hello Ms. Tanner, I am Fitzgerald Grant. My wife said you needed to speak with me. Is there something I can do for you?" Fitz greeted her politely, while extending his hand for her to shake it. Amanda looked at his outstretched hand for a second. She was hesitant before she reached out to shake it._

"_Actually yes there is something you can do for me." Amanda responded in a rather harsh tone._

_Fitz was taken back a bit by her rude manner and looked at to Olivia for any clue as to want this woman wanted. Olivia gave Fitz a confused looked and just shrugged. _

"_Oookay. So what do you exactly need from me?" Fitz asked slowly, but awkwardly._

_Amanda scoffed. "I need for you to be present in my baby's life considering you are the father of it."_

_All the blood drained from Fitz face. He looked down and noticed that Amanda in fact, was very pregnant. Judging by her size, Fitz presumed she was about 6 months pregnant. He was trying to figure out still who the woman was, standing in front of him and why she was claiming him to be the father of her baby. As much as Fitz wanted to reply, he was too shocked to respond._

_Sensing his shock, Amanda continued. " So I'm guessing by the look on your face you don't remember sleeping with."_

_Fitz immediately snapped out of his shock state and responded coolly. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Olivia was quickly looking back between the two, trying to figure out what was going on. She heard what Amanda said, but she knew Fitz would never cheat on her. She knew her husband and knew he was not that guy. She decided to speak up and defend her man._

"_Look Amanda this has to be some kind of mistake." Olivia stepped in calmly._

"_The only mistake was me sleeping with that asshole, you call your husband. See your so called husband here was heavily intoxicated. That's why he can't remember who I am and what we did." _

"_Like I said I don't know what you're talking about. You are obviously delusional." Fitz said getting worked up. He then turned his attention to Olivia. "Baby please you have to believe me. I would never, I could never." _

_Olivia looked deep into Fitz eyes and couldn't tell if he was telling the truth. Her gut was telling her something was off, but her heart was telling her to believe him. Olivia didn't respond she just nodded, trying to keep the lump in her throat down. _

"_Livvie, I would never. Fitz said again and Olivia just nodded again. She was about to say something to Amanda, but Amanda sensing this, purposely cut her off._

"_He called me Sweet Baby." Amanda smirked has she saw Olivia immediately tense up after hearing the name. She knew this was the last card for her to play._

_Olivia tensed up, hearing Amanda say the special name Fitz had given to her. Olivia immediately looked at Fitz and by the look on his face; she knew that he was guilty._ _His face was red and had guilt written all over it. Fitz didn't say anything; he kept looking at Olivia with pleading eyes. She wanted to cry and slap him, but had to be strong until Amanda left her home. Putting on her gladiator face, Olivia turned to Amanda and asked her to leave her house._

"_Fine but my lawyers will be in touch." Amanda spat venomously, before exited their home._

_Finally able to speak again Fitz said, "Livvie I am so sorry. I don't remember, but I do know that the baby she's carrying is not mine."_

_Olivia turning back to him, after closing the door replied coldly, "__**You better hope not Fitzgerald**__." _

_**End of Flashback: Present Day **_

Olivia was taking a nap on her couch, when her doorbell rings. Slightly annoyed to be awoken from her soft slumber, she gets up and makes her way to the door. Olivia immediately knew who was at the door. Only one person can obnoxiously be ringing her doorbell.

"Hey Liv!" Abby said, barging into the house almost knocking Olivia over.

"Geez Abby. Hello to you too. Please come one in." Olivia said sarcastically.

"Sorry Liv. I'm just so over my damn job and I need a drink now." Abby sighed, while sitting down on the couch Olivia was previously taking a nap on.

"What happened now?" Olivia asked sitting down next to her best friend.

"Okay, so one of my colleagues brought her 10 year old son with her to work. First of all who brings their child to a law firm? I'll tell you who the idiots I work with. Anyway this little rat starts flirting with me. Telling me I'm beautiful and how I'm working my outfit. Which he was completely right."

"Abby it sounds like he has a little crush on you. I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that booger was being highly inappropriate. At first I thought it was cute. Then the little turd starting grabbing my ass and telling me the things he could do with it. When he wasn't doing that he was trying to look up my skirt." Abby gagged, just thinking about the little brat.

"Abbs oh my god. Did you tell his mother about his behavior?"

"Hell yea. That woman had the nerve to tell me to stop lying about her child or else she would press charges against me for harassment. I swear her and her son are demons. I hope they both rot."

"Abby! That's not a nice thing to say about someone." Olivia said, laughing and shaking her head.

"I DON'T GIVE DAMN!" Abby yelled, causing Olivia to laugh even harder.

"Abby you're too much." Olivia said, still slightly laughing.

"Yea but you love me. Speaking of a little boy. Where is my little man?" Abby asked, looking around the for her god son.

"He left a couple hours ago with his father. He's staying with Fitz tonight." Olivia replied.

"I thought Fitz was on a business trip. When did he get back?"

"He was. I'm guessing this morning. I think he came directly here."

"As much as I hate that jackass he is a great father."

"Abby." Olivia said in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry Liv but you know I'm right."

"Yea." Abby noticed the distance in Olivia's voice and knew something else was wrong. Olivia turned to see her best friend studying her.

"What?" Olivia asked awkwardly.

"What?" Abby asked countering back.

"Why were you looking at me like that?" Olivia asked, knowing Abby knew there was something else she wasn't telling her.

"Olivia there's something else you're not telling me." Abby said matter- of- factly.

Olivia sighed. "Fitz asked me to take him back."

"What! And what did you say?"

"I told him if he wanted me. He needs to earn me."

"Good girl. Make him work for you" Abby beamed proudly.

"Yea. I just hope I'm not making the wrong decision taking him back."

"I hope you're not either. But if he does hurt you again I will make sure you take everything from him. And just know that I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks Abbs. I know."

Olivia and Abby spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, gossiping, and of course drinking.

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I apologize for the short chapters. I am new to this, so I ask you bare with me. I promise to make the chapters longer as the story progresses. The rating will be change to M later on too ;). Thank you again and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad you guys are enjoying my story! If any of you have opinions or suggestions please do not hesitate to tell me. Your reviews are everything. The next chapter is here. I hope you enjoy!**

Nicholas was lying on the floor in the living room, his head propped up on his hands. His eyes were glued to the tv screen, watching Spongebob Squarepants. Fitz walked into the living room and leaned against the entrance frame. He silently observed his son and smiled at his four year old who was oblivious to his father's presence in the room. It amazed Fitz how much he saw both himself and Olivia in their son. Nicholas was an equal balance of both his parents. He was tan and had short brown curly hair. He inherited his nose, lips and attitude from Olivia. And inherited his bright blue eyes, his ears and the Grant charm from Fitz. Even though he had Olivia lips, he had his father's beautiful smile. Fitz could not think of a better kid to have then the one lying on the floor in front of him.

"Nicky." Fitz said, getting his son's attention.

"Yes Daddy?" Nicholas asked, wondering what is so important that his father was interrupting his favorite show.

"What would you like to eat for dinner?"

"Hmmmm. Mac & cheesh please."

Fitz couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at the way his son said 'cheese.' 10 minutes later Fitz had two bowls of macaroni & cheese prepared and ready to be eaten.

"Hey buddy. Come on dinners ready. "Fitz said gently.

"Okay." Nicholas replied, slightly annoyed to have put his show on hold but he was also really hungry.

"What do you want to drink?" Fitz asked while seating his son at the dinner table.

"Juicy please." Nicholas said before taking in a mouthful of mac & cheese.

Fitz went into the kitchen and grabbed a fruit punch flavored Capri sun and water bottle for himself. Walking back into the dining room he noticed that Nicholas inhaled half his bowl of macaroni & cheese.

"Whoa bud slow down. There's more where that came from you know." Fitz said sitting down and handing him his juice.

"I'm sorry Daddy but I'm really hungry." Nicholas said lowering his head a little ashamed of himself.

"Hey its okay bud but I don't want you to get sick. Besides your mother would kill me." Fitz assured him, even making him giggle at the last part.

"Speaking of your mother. Mommy's birthday is on Friday. What do you think she might want for her birthday?" Fitz asked.

Nicholas put his hand on his chin making the cutest thinking face while actually thinking. After a few moments he responded, "I think you should get Mommy the Sponbob boating bash game for Nintendo DS."

Fitz couldn't help but laugh at the way is son pronounced 'Spongebob.' Fitz also laughed at the fact that Nicholas wanted to get a game that he wanted for his mother's birthday. Fitz thought that was pretty clever for a four year old. But this wasn't just any four year old, this was the son of Fitzgerald and Olivia Grant.

"Okay I'll make you a deal because I know it is actually you who would like that _Spongebob_ boat bash game. I will buy you the game if you promise not to tell mommy I am buying her a present for her birthday. I want to surprise her. Deal?"

"Deal!" Nicholas excitedly agreed only because he was getting his game.

Fitz and Nicholas finished up dinner and spent the rest of their Saturday night watching Spongebob until they both fell asleep.

The next morning they both woke up around 9. Fitz cooked a big breakfast and they ate comfortably in their pajamas. Fitz then got the both of them ready so he can take Nicholas back to Olivia. The entire car ride to Olivia's was filled with jokes and laughter. Finally arriving to the house the two of them waited for Olivia to open the door.

"Mommy!" Nicholas cheerfully greeted his mother while giving her a big hug. He may be a Daddy's boy but there is no doubt that he loves his mom with all his heart.

"Hey munchkin. I missed you so much last night." Olivia greeted happily.

"I missed you too Mommy."

"Did you two have fun last night? Were you good for Daddy?"

"Yes and Yes." Nicholas stated proudly while looking up at his father. Fitz just smiled at him.

"Mommy can I go play my Nintendo DS now?" Nicholas asked turning his attention back to Olivia.

"Yea baby go ahead. But don't get too comfortable because we are going over Aunt Abby's today." Olivia called out as her son was hurriedly making his way up the stairs.

Olivia turned to Fitz, "Hey Fitz."

Fitz still smiling responded, "Hi Livvie."

"He wasn't driving you crazy about wanting his Nintendo DS last night, was he?"

"No. He was a good boy as usual. And we had too much fun for him to even think about his DS."

"That's a relief. He is so addicted to it. I became a little worried so on Fridays he's not allowed to play with any electronics. No electronic Fridays we call them." Olivia informed him.

"I completely agree with that." Fitz paused for a second. He was a little nervous about bringing up the next subject on his mind. After he composed himself he continued on, "Speaking of Friday. Someone I know has a birthday this Friday coming up."

"Yea I know. I'm going to be so old." Olivia groaned

"Hey I resent that! 28 is not old. At least you're not turning 30 like I am." Fitz replied in a joking tone.

Olivia giggled, "You're right. You are old." Olivia fired back, now full out laughing.

"Ouch. Way to stroke a man's ego." Fitz said while jokingly holding his heart.

"Relax Fitzy I'm just kidding." Olivia said laughing even harder at the name she just called him. Fitz had a million watt smile on his. He was so happy he still had the ability to make her laugh.

"Um Olivia I- I- I was wondering if you had any plans for your birthday on Friday." Fitz stuttered while shifting their joking conversation into a more serious one.

"Actually nothing. I was planning on spending the day with Nicky like I've been doing for the best two years. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me taking you out to dinner for your birthday." Fitz replied shyly.

Olivia was a little thrown off by his suggestion. Not because he wanted to take her out, but because they haven't celebrated anything with each other in the past two years. They haven't celebrated any birthdays, holidays or anniversaries together in two years and usually shared Nicholas with one another on those days.

Olivia coming back from her thoughts finally replied, "I would like that." Although she would never admit this, she was actually really excited to go out with Fitz on Friday.

The week went by incredibly fast and Friday was finally here. Olivia was standing in her bedroom looking at dress in her full length mirror. She was wearing a light blue v neck, short sleeved dress that ended at her thighs. The dress was elegant but also showed her curves in all the right places. Her makeup was beautifully done and she was lucky enough to have found lipstick the same color as her dress.

"Okay you two. How do I look?" Olivia asked Abby and Nicholas who were sitting on her bed.

"Oh my god Liv. You look drop dead gorgeous!" Abby replied, marveling at her best friend's beauty.

"Yea Mommy. What Aunt Abby said." Nicholas who barely had a clue what was going on responded."

"Awe thanks you guys."

"Fitz is a lucky man to be able to go out with you tonight." Abby stated.

"Yea. What Aunt Abby said." Nicholas said again laughing this time.

"Ok little man. Are you going to say that all night?" Abby asked amused.

Nicholas shrugged, "Maybe."

Ding- Dong!

"That must be Fitz." Olivia said calmly but inside her stomach was doing back flips.

"Yay Daddy!" yelled running towards the front door.

Olivia finally may it to the front door opening it. On the other side of the door revealed a very stunning looking Fitzgerald Grant. Olivia's jaw dropped at the man standing before her. He was wearing a dark blue Armani suit with a light blue button up shirt. It amazed Olivia how both of their outfits was matching not having a clue either one was going to wear the same colors. Fitz hair was neatly slicked back, except for that one curl on his forehead that he could never get to cooperate. Olivia was snapped out of trance by her son's voice.

"Daddy!" Nicholas jumped into his father's arms.

"Hey Nicky. How are you doing pal?" Fitz asked.

"Good. Daddy doesn't Mommy look… uh Aunt Abby. What did you say Mommy look liked?"

"Drop dead gorgeous honey." Abby chuckled.

"Yea. Doesn't Mommy look drop dead gorgeous?" Nicholas asked again.

Fitz replied never taking his eyes off of his wife, "Most definitely."

"Okay little man it is time to let Mommy and Daddy head out so they can make their reservations. Give them a hug and a kiss goodnight." Abby told Nicholas.

"Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Daddy." Nicholas hugged and kissed both of them before taking a step back.

"Goodnight," they said in unison before heading out the door.

They drove in a somewhat comfortable silence. About 20 minutes later they pulled up to La Ciccia, an Italian restaurant. Fitz gave his name to the hostess for their reservation and was immediately seated. Olivia and Fitz were seated at the back of the restaurant, at a table set for two. Their table was placed next to a window and had a great view of the city and its lights. A young waiter immediately made his way to their table and asked them what they would like to drink. Fitz asked him for the restaurant's finest and most expensive bottle of red wine, knowing red wine was Olivia's favorite drink. After the waiter left, they sat in a peaceful silence for a few minutes.

Fitz deciding that now was the perfect time to give Olivia her present, he pulled a little black box out of the pocket of his suit jacket. "Livvie I got you a little something for your birthday. Happy birthday." Fitz said handing Olivia the little black box.

Olivia opened the box and her heart stopped. Fitz had bought her am 18 karat gold Bracciale da Donna bracelet.

"Fitz thank you so much for the bracelet. It's so beautiful. But I can't accept this. This is too much." Olivia said handing him the box back.

"Nonsense Olivia. It's your birthday and you deserve it more than anyone else in the world." Fitz replied refusing to take the bracelet.

"Thank you again Fitz."

"You're very welcome Livvie."

Once again sitting in a comfortable silence, Fitz felt this was the best time to get everything off his chest.

"Olivia." Fitz said getting her attention from the city, she was previously observing. "I want to apologize for my actions two years ago. There is no excusing what I did. And I am truly, truly sorry. Fitz said apologizing, genuinely sorry.

"Why?" Olivia asked him with tears in her eyes.

"Why am I sorry?" Fitz asked confused.

Olivia shook her head no. "Why did you cheat on me?"

**Author's Note: Don't worry next chapter we find out why Fitz cheated on Olivia. We also, learn more about their marriage. Also, Fitz job is revealed and if you didn't know he is indeed wealthy. Any thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here. Lol I know I was wrong to end chapter 3 with a cliffhanger. I am also sorry for the late update. I had to type my research paper for school. All your questions will be answered this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

"Why am I sorry?" Fitz asked confused.

Olivia shook her head no. "Why did you cheat on me?"

To say Fitz was scared was an understatement. He knew that one day they would have to talk about what happened. He just didn't think it would be today. His heart was beating fast while trying to figure out the best way to hold off on answering her question. Olivia could see the wheels turning in Fitz head thinking about what he should say next. She knew that he cheated but never knew the reasoning behind why he did it. Olivia stayed by his side through the whole paternity conflict but refused to sleep in the same bed as him. They were basically separated while living under the same roof. Once the DNA results came back proving Fitz was not the father, Olivia told him she needed space. He agreed to the separation knowing that Olivia needed time to heal from pain he had caused her.

Finally able to find something say Fitz said, "Olivia it's your birthday and I don't want to upset you by getting into this conversation right now."

Olivia not backing down responded back, "I don't care. If you really want to give me something for my birthday how about you giving me the truth. How about you tell me why my husband would cheat on me. Why my husband would break his wedding vows. Olivia was trying to keep her tears at bay.

Fitz realizing there is no use avoiding this question any longer sighed and dropped his head. He took a minute to compose himself before continuing on.

"It was during the lowest point of our marriage. We were always arguing about every little thing. And we sure as hell weren't sleeping together at the time. Every day was just misery for the both of us. I was always working trying to get the company back in order after Big Jerry stepped down. And you were just finishing up school because you were behind a year. Deciding to take off a year to be with Nicholas after he was born. Well one morning we had the worst argument that we ever had. We were yelling at the top of our lungs in each other's faces. You threw a lamp at my head missing me by a few inches. Then you threatened to leave me and Nicholas. I told you that you weren't going anywhere and neither was my son before I walked out. Anyway I had a business meeting a couple of hours out of town and by the time they ended it was pretty late at night and I was too tired to drive all the way back home. So I decided to stay at a hotel nearby the office. I was still angry from our argument that morning so I went to the hotel's bar hoping to numb some of the pain that I was feeling. I remember sitting at the bar downing drink by drink like my life depended on it. Eventually this woman came up beside me and asked if the seat next to me was taken. I told her no one was sitting there. She sat down and we made small talk for a while." Fitz paused giving Olivia a chance to compose her emotions before continuing on.

"After a while our conversation was becoming more flirtatious her more than me. She was telling me some things and made me feel wanted again. In that moment she was like a fluffer." Olivia flinched at this. "Of course at that point I was extremely drunk and my emotions were all over the place. I was angry, sad, tired and horny. The rest of the night after that was a blur to me. The next morning I remember waking up with a massive hangover. I went to turnover to shield my eyes from the sunlight coming through the window when I felt a body next to me. She was lying beside me naked and that's when I realized I was naked as well. I quickly but silently got dressed and left a couple of hundreds on the dresser next to bed with a note beside that read 'I'm sorry about last night.' I practically ran out of the hotel and made it home in a records time. I remember apologizing to you about our argument the morning before but I was really apologizing for letting another woman be intimate with me." Fitz felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders once he was done speaking.

Noticing Olivia hadn't said anything Fitz spoke up again in a pleading voice. "Livvie please say something."

Olivia didn't say anything instead she was now wiping the tears that were running down her cheeks. "Olivia please look at me. I am so sorry. And I love you so much. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me? Fitz asked a little heartbreakingly defeated.

She finally got enough strength to look Fitz in the eye. "Fitz I forgave you a while ago. You are the father of my child and you are still _**my**_ husband. So yes I forgive you but that doesn't mean I fully trust you. We need to take this slow and you still need to earn the rights to be back in my life. Do you understand me?"

Fitz nodded his head yes and let out the breath that he had been holding in. They spent the rest of their night making small talk catching up with each other in a way. They talked about everything and nothing, even having a few laughs here and there. The conversation between them flowed easily like old times.

The next morning Fitz woke up bright and early. He was surprisingly energized for someone waking up at 6 o'clock in the morning. This was the first time Fitz felt alive in two years. He couldn't stop thinking about the wonderful time he had with Olivia last night. The beginning of dinner was a little tense but by the end of the night they were old friends. She even allowed for him to give her a kiss on the cheek good night when he brought her back home. Fitz was now wearing a huge smile as his thoughts filled were with last night while getting ready for work. Even though it was Saturday he had scheduled for a day full of meetings. Usually he didn't work on Saturdays but he didn't have Nicholas today and he wanted to get these meetings over with. Making his way over to his office Fitz was thinking about a few romantic places he could take Olivia to. Finally pulling up to his office Fitz quickly made his way into Grant Construction. Big Jerry built this company from the ground up and successfully took over the business world but was forced to step down for health issues. Fitz took over the company two years ago and made the Grant Empire twice as successful. At first people saw him as an inexperienced pretty boy but quickly changed their opinions. Fitz was able to achieve more just in the past two years than most companies do in five. He had the looks, the charm and the brains to make this company a well-oiled machine. Not even in his office for five minutes before what he liked to consider his 'chief of staff' came barging into his office.

"Good morning sir." Cyrus Beene greeted him.

Cyrus had been working for Grant Construction from the very beginning. Although Big Jerry was brilliant he was no match for Cyrus. Cyrus always had a game plan as a result the company was always five steps ahead of every other construction business. He made sure everything flowed smoothly. Even now Cyrus always has everything under control which makes Fitz life ten times easier.

"Good morning Cy. What are you doing here so early?" Fitz asked looking at his watch which read 7:15 am. "My meetings don't start for another two hours."

"I know sir but I always like to get a head start. You know that."

"True. But you really should spend some time with your family. I really don't need James giving me another lecture on how I am taking up all of his husband's time and Ella I'm sure misses spending time with her Daddy." Fitz smiled at the thought of his goddaughter.

"I spend every Sunday with the two of them, sometimes even Saturdays. So I think that counts for something."

Fitz just shook his head. He knew what it felt like to be lonely because he was guilty for taking his family for granted. He didn't want Cyrus to end up in his position.

"Okay Cy just please spend some time with them because once they're gone, they're not coming back."

Cyrus sighed. "Okay. I will try my best. Happy now."

"Very. So who is my first meeting with?"

"Uh your first meeting is with Sanders sir." Cyrus said looking at Fitz schedule for the day.

Fitz groaned a little bit. "Cancel it."

"Sir I don't think that's wise maybe we should just here him out on his ideas with wanting to merge with us." Cyrus suggested.

"No. Grant Construction is the most successful construction company in the world right now. We are far from bankruptcy and the last thing I need is to be bothered with Sanders and his dirty business. Also Olivia is finally giving me another chance and I definitely don't need Sanders trying to set me up with his daughter. You would think that he got the hint that I don't want anything to do with Mellie especially since I married Olivia."

"Okay I'll call Sanders right away and cancel the meeting." Cyrus said walking out of Fitz office.

Fitz sat down staring at his phone contemplating on whether or not he should call Olivia now or later. He sat there for about 10 minutes before picking up his phone. He hesitantly dialed Olivia's number and held his breath while waiting for her to pick. After the third ring Olivia answered the phone.

"Hello." Olivia asked with a little sleep in her voice.

Fitz immediately felt bad for waking her up. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I just really wanted to hear your voice."

Olivia couldn't help but smile at what Fitz said and how genuinely sweet he was. "No it's okay. I actually woke up a few minutes before you called. Is everything alright?" Olivia asked a little concerned.

"Yea everything's fine. I just wanted to tell you that I had an amazing time last night."

"Me too." Olivia felt a slight tug at her heart. She got used to her separation from Fitz and knew she missed him. But last night she realized how much she really missed him and his strong arms always holding her.

"I was wondering if I could take you out sometime next week. I scheduled all my meetings for today. So I could give you my full attention. Any day you want is okay with me it really doesn't but I really want to take you out again."

"I haven't figured out my plans for this week. How about I call later on and let you know?"

"That sounds good to me. Whatever you want to do is fine by me." Fitz said happy that she didn't shut him down.

"Okay. Well I'll talk to later I think your son just woke up."

"Okay. Let me know. And please give Nicky a kiss for me and tell I'm love him very much."

"Will do. Bye Fitz." Olivia said hanging up.

"Bye Livvie."

Fitz spent the rest of his day coming in and out of meetings. By the time he made it home he was exhausted. He went straight to his bedroom and quickly changed into his pajamas. As soon as his head hit his pillow he was knocked out. Fitz got about 5 minutes of sleep before his phone started ringing.

Fitz was pissed off that someone was calling him so late at night answered the phone in a unpleasant tone. "What!"

"Um. I'm sorry. Did I catch you at a bad time. I could call back." Olivia asked softly taken back a bit by his tone.

"Livvie! Wait no I'm so sorry. I thought you were Cyrus or someone calling me from work. All those meetings wore me out today and I literally just fell asleep not too long. Are you okay?"

"Yea I just wanted ask you if Wednesday was a good day for you? How does lunch sound?"

"Wednesday is perfect and lunch is fine."

"Okay. I know you're pretty beat from today so I'm going to let you go now. Goodnight Fitz."

"Goodnight Liv." Fitz said before hanging up the phone and falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note: Next chapter Fitz reveals how he will earn Olivia back. Any guesses?**


	5. Chapter 5

On Sunday Fitz spent his entire day with Nicholas at the park. On Monday and Tuesday Fitz had to work but his days were fairly easy since he scheduled all his meetings on Saturday. By the time Fitz knew it, it was time to pick Olivia up for their lunch date. He quickly made his way out of the office and over to Olivia's. Fitz was overly excited about he and Olivia's date. He was probably breaking every law known to man trying to get over to Olivia. Finally arriving to her house Fitz quickly got out of his car and rushed to the door ringing the doorbell trying to keep calm. After a couple of minutes Olivia opened the front door and Fitz heart skipped a beat at the woman in front of him. Olivia was wearing a nice white sundress with white sandals to match. Fitz gave her a hug and held out his hand and they made their way to his car. Olivia eyes grew wide and immediately stopped in her tracks when she saw his car.

"Liv are you okay?" Fitz asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. But when did you get that?" Olivia asked pointing at the yellow Lamborghini Gallardo in her drive way. She was shocked to see Fitz driving that kind of car especially since he was a Jaguar guy. Usually he drove his white 2014 Jaguar XJR and sometimes his Range Rover.

Fitz smirked at her reaction and said with a shrug, "I had it for a few months it was a birthday present from my dad. I don't really drive it much. I prefer to drive my Jag but today I just had an urge to drive it. What do you think?"

"I love it! And I see the interior is yellow as well. Typical you." Olivia smiled at words because they were so true. All of Fitz cars interior match the exterior colors.

Fitz opened the passenger side door so she could get in before making his way around the car and got in.

"Well of course. If I am going to drive a car. It needs to be in style." Fitz replied before pulling out of her driveway.

"So Liv is there any place in particular you want to have lunch at? I mean I have a place I would like to take you to. But if you have another place in mind we could go there instead."

"No I'm fine. Where ever you were going to take us is fine with me."

"Okay." Fitz smiled at her before focusing his attention back on the road. He couldn't wait to take Olivia to the special place he had planned for their lunch date.

The car ride was comfortable. The conversation was simple, telling each other about their days and talking about the city where they live now and where they both grew up in. Olivia surroundings were becoming too familiar to her. She recognized this side of town; it's where her and her friends used to hang out at. She immediately knew where Fitz was taking her after taking in her surroundings. They finally made it to their destination and Olivia wanted to cry. Fitz brought her to Atrium Café. It was the restaurant where they had their first date. Well sort of a first date because it was the same night they met. They were both in attendance to the same party. Fitz fraternity was hosting the party and Abby was invited by one of Fitz friends. Abby wanted to go but not alone so she asked Olivia to go with her. That night neither Olivia nor Fitz wanted to be there. The party was too out of control for Olivia's liking and Fitz was trying to get some sleep after he pulled an all nighter the night before. Olivia was on her way to the bathroom when she ran into someone. She looked up to see the brightest blue eyes. Fitz was on his way to leave the house when he bumped into a small body. He looked down to see the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. They stood in the same spot for what seemed liked hours until Fitz finally spoke up. They started talking but constantly found themselves having to yell because of the loud music. Fitz asked Olivia if she wanted to take a walk. She immediately put her guard up because he was a stranger to her even if they had been talking for the past half hour. After some thought she felt like she could trust him and obliged to his offer. They quickly made their way through the crowd and left the party.

They walked hand in hand from block to block until they stumbled upon this café. They sat at a table in a corner at the back of the café where it was private. Luckily for the two of them business was slow that night and they sat there for hours talking getting to know one another. Olivia and Fitz were having a good time getting to know each other until an employee told them they had to leave because the café was closing. Fitz and Olivia walked backed to the party just in time because Abby was ready to leave. After that night Fitz and Olivia began seeing each other regularly. They went out on dates at least 4 times a week which quickly escalated into having to see each other every day. They dated for a year before getting married. Olivia couldn't help but feel all those emotions coming back as she was remembering that night. Fitz knew what she feeling because he was feeling the same way. He got out of the car and made his way around it to help Olivia out. They walked hand in hand into the café like they did all those years ago. Fitz even managed for them to get the same table they sat at that night. He pulled Olivia's chair out for her to sit down before he took his own seat. For some reason Fitz couldn't take his eyes of Olivia. Olivia noticed this and asked Fitz what he was staring at.

"You. It's just… you look as beautiful as you did all those years ago." Fitz said amazed at how in that moment she looked like she did the night they met.

"Thank you. You look as handsome as you did on that night as well." Olivia responded. Truthfully they both felt that they were looking at the younger versions of themselves but at the same time looking at the people they are today.

Fitz snapping out his memory lane finally realized that he had no idea where his son was. "Uh Liv. Where is Nicholas?"

Olivia looked at him kind of weird wondering how that came to mind in a moment like the one they were having. "He's actually at work with my father at The Smithsonian."

"Oh ok. Did he talk to you about wanting to sign up for soccer and tee ball?"

"Yes. That's all he's been talking about since he found out his best friend Cameron was going to. I'm actually glad you brought that up because I think it'll be good for him. He will meet new kids to befriend and it's a good way for him to be active. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea. Especially since you want him to take it easy on the video games. We went to the park on Sunday and he absolutely loved it. He loved being outside and running around like crazy. So I agree with you one hundred percent. Besides I could teach him a thing or two about baseball giving that I played the sport 8 years." Fitz said proudly.

Olivia looked at him like he had 5 heads. "Fitz. When in the hell did you play baseball? And how come I am just finding out about this now?"

"I started playing when I was 10 years old up until I was a senior in high school. During one of the playoff games this kid kept talking shit and we eventually got into a fight. I got kicked off the team and suspended from school. At first I was pissed because I loved playing baseball but I got over it when I realized one important thing that came out of all of that. I got to kick that cocky son of bitch's ass. Anyway I hung up my catcher's mitt and never looked back. Eventually I started carrying briefcases instead of baseball bats." Fitz just shrugged off the thought of it all.

"Wow I'm so shocked Fitz. Why didn't you tell me? I told you about my swimming days in high school." Olivia said in an amused tone.

Fitz jokingly scoffed. "Yea. Right. You told me after you tricked me into racing you and you embarrassed me miserably when you left me in the dust."

"Haha! I remember that day. That was pretty funny. The look on your face was priceless." Olivia said while laughing. They kept their little playful banter going for a few more minutes before Olivia decided to shift to a more serious topic.

"So I was thinking about starting my own crisis management firm. Abby and a few of my other lawyer and CIA friends are going to help me run it. There is no other place better than here in Washington DC a place filled with shady politicians and high powered people to have this kind of firm. Besides Nicholas is starting school in a couple of months and it's the perfect time for me to start working. I know that we are wealthy and I don't need to work but I want to. My father did not spend thousands of dollars on my college tuition for me to not use my degrees. Hell you didn't spend thousands of dollars for me to waste the knowledge given to me to be great. I really want to do this Fitz."

Without any hesitation Fitz responded, "Olivia whatever you want to do I will support you all the way. You have supported me all these years and the main reason why I became this successful. And it's only right I do the same for you. You're right I can financially support our family. But you were meant to be great and I especially know what you can do when it comes to using your brain. _Using your superpower._ So whatever you need me to do to help you get the job done. I'll do it."

"Actually I was looking at this building that your company built. I think there is one offer on the building so far, I'm not really sure. But I think it would be the perfect place to have my firm." Olivia said a little afraid that Fitz would be upset at her. Maybe he thought that she was only giving him another chance so she could get the building. He had a blank expression on his face and made it hard for Olivia to see what he was thinking.

Fitz finally speaking up said, "It's yours. What is it you always use to say? Consider it handled."

"Fitz I can't ask you to do that. It's not good for your business. And what about the other person?" Olivia was panicking thinking about every bad outcome that could happen if Fitz and his company if he just gave her the building. And what did he mean by it's handled.

"Olivia what is your last name?" Fitz asked calmly knowing she was freaking out about this.

"Grant."

"Uh-huh. And what am I to you?"

"You're my husband."

"Exactly. Which means if I want to give _my_ wife a building that _my_ company built than that's just what I'll do." Fitz said matter-of- factly.

"Thank you Fitz. This really means a lot to me."

"Baby you don't ever have to thank me for helping you follow your dreams. I'm your husband. It's my job." Fitz said meaning every word.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while just enjoying each other's presence. Fitz wanted to ask Olivia something so bad but had no idea on how she would take it.

Finally just going for it Fitz asked her, "Olivia I was wondering if I could give you a kiss?"

"I would be upset if you weren't wondering that." Olivia secretly wanted Fitz to kiss her and was relieved when he asked to do so. She knew he was doing everything in his power to earn her back and felt he deserved a little reward.

Fitz and Olivia both leaned in and gently let their lips connect with one another. The kiss was simple but passionate. There was no tongue seeking entrance in the other's mouth trying to deepen the kiss. It was Fitz lips pressed against Olivia's sucking the sweet taste of her onto his own. Their kissed lasted for another minute before they were forced to pull apart to catch their breaths.

Olivia was the first to catch her breath. "Wow." She said surprised that the spark between them was still there.

"Yea wow! It felt like it was the first time that we kissed." Fitz was equally surprised.

"I know right!"

"So how am I doing so far?" Fitz asked interested in her response.

"Right now you're doing fine but we still need to take baby steps."

"That's my plan. You see I am going to earn you by dating you all over again. I am going to get to know all the little things about you that I missed the first time around. I am going to take you out on romantic dates. Buy you special meaningful presents. And fall in love with you all over again. "Fitz felt that dating Olivia all over again will make him understand where they went wrong the first time. The only way to restore the marriage that he broke.

**Author's Note: So if you thought that Fitz was going to earn Liv by dating her again, you were correct. The next chapter is going to skip a head a few months and show how their relationship is progressing. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm back! The reviews and support for this story have been AMAZING! Thank you all! This chapter is pretty short, but it is by far my favorite. I had a real great time writing it and I hope you guys enjoy as much as I do!**

_**5 Months Later…**_

Fitz kept his word and dated Olivia all over again. He took her out on romantic dates and bought her special gifts. They spent a lot of time together; usually they went out at least 4 times a week. Sometimes they took Nicholas out together for a family outing. Olivia and Fitz were becoming the old loving couple they once were many years ago. Fitz was doing everything to earn Olivia back and his efforts were not being unnoticed. Olivia was falling more in love with Fitz every day. Besides Nicholas, the best gift Fitz has ever given her was a single rose that was everlasting. The entire rose was dipped in platinum. The rose petals were white and had an electric blue rim. Fitz told Olivia that the rose represented their love 'beautiful and forever.' Olivia put the rose next to their wedding picture that was on her nightstand beside her bed. To Olivia putting the rose there made its meaning much more powerful and truer.

As much as Olivia wanted to tell Fitz he could come back home, she still wasn't completely sure if that was the best choice. She knew she loved him but sometimes love was not enough. Fitz told her a few weeks ago that love allows for forgiveness. She has been replaying those words over and over in her head. Fitz was supposed to come over later on for their movie date night. Olivia suggested that every Friday they should stay in and watch movies, instead of going out for every date. Hopefully she will be able to decide by then if she should tell him he could come back.

Two hours later, Fitz arrived with a couple of movies Olivia asked him to pick up.

"Hey Babe." Olivia greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey gorgeous." Fitz replied back, making his way inside the house.

"How was your day?" Olivia asked surprisingly interested.

"It was fine I guess. Better now that I'm with you." Fitz said with a smirk on his face.

"Flattery will get you everywhere mister."

"Yes ma'am." Fitz said still smirking.

"So. What are you doing here so early? I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so."

"Well I was supposed to be. But I finished earlier than I originally thought."

"Okay. I'm going to go get dinner started. It should be done in about an hour."

"Sounds good. But before you do that. I have a surprise for you." Fitz excitedly said while unbuttoning his shirt.

Olivia eyes grew. She was praying that he wasn't trying to seduce her. "Whoa Fitz stop! What the hell are you doing? I thought we said we were taking baby steps." Olivia said in a freaked out tone.

Fitz chuckled a little bit at Olivia. He found it quite amusing that Olivia thought he was trying to seduce her. Although, that wasn't a bad idea either. "Relax Livvie. Just trust me." Fitz finished unbuttoning his shirt, turning around so she was looking at his back.

Olivia's eyes popped out of her head and her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw what Fitz surprise was. '_Livvie_' was tattooed on Fitz upper back in big cursive letters. Olivia could tell that Fitz just got the tattoo today because his skin was red and still slightly bleeding. Olivia could not believe Fitz actually got her name tattooed on his back.

"Soooo. What do you think? Do you like it?" Fitz asked turning back around so he was facing her again.

"Do I like it!? What on Earth would possess you to get a tattoo and of my name at that?" Olivia asked. Anger present in her voice.

Fitz frowned. That was not the reaction he had been hoping for. "I got it so everyone knows that you own me. So that everyone knows that you control me. That I belong to you." Fitz said hoarsely. Olivia could feel the passion coming from his voice.

She softened her voice and replied, "Thank you Fitz. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. But don't you think it is a bit too much?"

"Olivia. I made a mistake. I let a woman touch my body. The body that only belongs to you. This tattoo is not for show or me earning you. Hell, it's not only just for you. It's for us. It is your mark on my body. It is to show that I am yours. And _only _yours." Fitz eyes were now filled with tears.

Olivia reached out and stroked his cheek. She knew that he loved her more than anything and in that moment was trying to hold back every emotion that he had felt since they've been together. Fitz walls were slowly crumbling down. He wanted to be strong but he felt too weak to fight back his tears any longer. He dropped to his knees, burying his face in Olivia's stomach and started sobbing. Olivia just stroked her hands through his hair, trying to sooth him but at the same time encouraging him to let it all out. Fitz tightly held onto Olivia's hips, afraid to let her go while apologizing through his sobs.

"Mommy? Why is Daddy crying?" Nicholas asked coming down the stairs. He was in his playroom when he heard his father sobbing rather loudly.

"Nicky please go back upstairs to your room. Daddy's fine. I promise. Now please go back upstairs."

Nicholas just stood there for a moment afraid to leave his father but decided that it was best for him to go back to his room. Olivia and Fitz stayed in that same spot for what seemed like hours. Fitz just sobbed his apologies and Olivia stroked his hair to calm him down.

The next day Olivia woke up earlier than she should have for a Saturday and was surprised when she felt another body present in her bed. She turned to see Fitz lying on his stomach with half of his face buried in the pillow. She forgot that Fitz was there. Although Fitz looked peaceful, Olivia could still see some of the tear stains he had on his face from crying. She remembered taking his hand and leading him to their bedroom after he stopped crying. They laid down holding one another. Olivia rubbed Fitz back while Fitz stroked her cheeks. Both eventually falling into a deep slumber. Olivia would be lying if she said that last night was not the best sleep she has gotten in over two years. The last time Olivia has had a peaceful sleep was the night before she found out Fitz cheated on her. Olivia watched Fitz sleep, taking in all of his features. She loved how he lightly snored or how his chest slowly rose and fell. She lightly ran her hand through his curls. Fitz slightly stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. Olivia continued to play in his hair until he slowly awoke from his sleep.

"Hi sleepy head." Olivia said stroking his head.

Fitz rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and replied. "Hi. Mmmmm , it feels nice. Waking up with you beside me again."

Fitz felt so good to wake up with Olivia by his side. He missed seeing her beautiful face in the morning. Fitz had not had a good night's sleep in over two years. The last time he had a peaceful sleep was the night before Olivia found out he had cheated on her.

Olivia smiled down at him. He looked so adorable with his bed head. "Yea it does. I was thinking that maybe it is time for you to move back in." Olivia said.

Fitz just stared up at her trying to process what she just said. He moved up, so that he was sitting up straight against the headboard.

Finally responding, "Livvie are you serious? I thought you wanted us to take baby steps."

"Fitz… I know what I said yesterday about us taking baby steps. But yesterday when you broke down, I realized that you have been hurting this whole time too. When I first found out about you sleeping with another woman, I was so hurt. Having to separate from you hurt me. This whole time I have been thinking about my feelings and not once did I ever think about yours." Olivia paused looking at Fitz.

Fitz just stared at her, his face showing so much emotion. Olivia saw that as encouragement and continued on, "Yesterday I saw you. How you felt. You held in everything you have been feeling for the past two years. I didn't know if I could trust you. But you showed me that you are truly sorry and you made a mistake. I am not justifying what you did as alright. But I know I can trust you to never betray me again."

Fitz nodded his head. It was hard for him to form any words in that moment. He reached out and held Olivia. They sat there for 10 minutes before Fitz was able to regain his voice.

"Olivia. I want to come back home more than anything. But only if you're completely sure of it. I am so sorry for everything. I missed you so much. I love you baby." Fitz said looking Olivia directly in her eyes and deep in her soul.

"I love you too Fitz." Olivia said. Truth is she never fell out of love with him. But there was more that they needed to discuss. And Olivia had to tell Fitz something that has been weighing heavily on her chest for over two years.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. Warning: Next chapter there will be angst. I know we get enough of it on the show, but next chapter the tables will turn. Fitz isn't the only one who had a skeleton in his closet. Dun- Dun- Dun! I am also working on another FF, but I won't put it up until I am finished with this one. I am going to wait because I am still in school and have a tight schedule. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave reviews on what ya think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back. It's been a couple of days; I have so many tests coming up. Anyway, this chapter Olivia's dirty laundry is revealed. I hope you guys enjoy!**

A couple of weeks went by and Olivia and Fitz were getting back into their old routine. Fitz had most of his stuff moved in, but this week had been hectic and he didn't have time to get the rest of his stuff. They were still taking things slow, which was fine with Fitz because he was home again. Olivia on the other hand wanted to speed some things up, but she knew she couldn't. She had been carrying a secret from Fitz for two years and couldn't fully be committed to their marriage until he knew.

It was now Saturday and the Grant Family was headed to Nicholas's first soccer game. After some pleading and puppy dog eyes (something he learned from his father), Nicholas convinced his parents to let him play soccer. They were going to say yes anyway, but found it amusing to see their little man sweat.

"Daddy after the game can we get ice cream?" Nicholas asked as they were passing an ice cream shop.

Fitz knew that he spotted the shop and smiled, "Maybe. We'll see. Okay bud?"

"Yes Daddy."

"So Nicky are you excited for your first soccer game?" Olivia asked trying to get his mind off ice cream and on his game.

"Yes! I can't wait to see Cameron. He's on my team."

Olivia and Fitz gave each other a knowingly smile. They were so happy that Nicholas was excited about playing soccer with his best friend.

"Do you want to tell Daddy what team you're on?"

"I'm on team It- al- ee. Did I say that right Mommy?"

"Yes baby. You did. I'm so proud of you!" Olivia turned around in her seat and blew Nicholas a kiss. He reached out his hand and caught the kiss putting his hand over his mouth. He blew Olivia a kiss back and she did the same motion.

"Team Italy. I like it pal." Fitz responded.

"Can we go to Italy one day?"

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other. Somehow they both knew the conversation was going to shift that way.

Fitz spoke up first, "Of course we can go to Italy. But we're going to wait until you're a bit older. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You want to know something?" Olivia asked. Nicholas nodded his head yes. "Daddy and I have been to Italy before."

Nicholas eyes grew like saucers. "No way! Was it cool?"

Olivia laughed at her son's reaction before turning to look at Fitz, who had his eyes focused on the road.

"It was cool. That's where Daddy and I went for our honeymoon." Olivia replied giving Fitz a kiss on the cheek.

Fitz smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze before turning his attention back on the road. The rest of the car ride was filled with laughter as everyone was telling jokes. Fitz was the funniest of all even when he didn't mean to be. Olivia always loved his sense of humor.

About 10 minutes later, the trio arrived at the soccer field. Nicholas immediately spotted Cameron and sprinted towards him. Fitz grabbed his soccer equipment and his refreshments. Olivia brought their two chairs and sunscreen. They got all the stuff set up and mingled with the other parents. Olivia knew most of the parents from the practices, so it was easier for her to talk them. Although Fitz hadn't been able to attend any of the practices, he had immediately hit it off with all the parents. They loved him, but he was a Grant and everyone loved Grant men.

The first quarter of the game was hilarious. The kids were tripping over their own feet, stopping to look at butterflies and running around having no interest in what was happening on the field. Nicholas got 'awed' when a girl fell right in front of him. He stopped, helped her up and made sure that she was okay before continuing to play. Olivia felt so much pride in her son in that moment. Whereas, Fitz yelled "That's my boy!" Everyone busted out laughing at him.

The second and third quarter was much better and all of the children were getting a hang of the game. By the fourth quarter, the game was heated. For a four and five year old group, the game was pretty intense. The score was tied at 5-5 not that anyone was keeping count, except for maybe Fitz and Olivia. After a couple of minutes, neither team scored. That was until Nicholas got the ball. He steadily dribbled it up the field and concentrated on the goal. He pulled back his right foot and kicked the ball as hard and skillfully as he could. He may his first goal and put his team back in the lead. Olivia was cheering loudly, while Fitz used his thumb and middle finger to whistle.

"OH MY GOD! Fitz did you see that!?" Olivia asked excitedly.

Fitz laughed, "Yes Livvie and I got it all on video! You know after the game we are taking him for ice cream to celebrate. One he was a gentleman and helped up that young girl. And two he just scored his first goal!"

"I am so proud of my little man." Olivia said with so much pride in her voice.

"And you should be. That was a great goal Nicholas made." A familiar voice said walking up to Olivia.

"Jake! What are you doing here!?" Olivia asked surprised and nervous. She looked at Fitz who was too engrossed in the game to pay attention to the other man's presence.

"My nephew is playing. He's right there." Jake said pointing to Cameron.

Olivia was shocked when she saw who he was pointing to. "Cameron's your nephew?"

Jake nodded, "Yep. He's my sister's only son and it meant a lot to her if I came today. So here I am."

Olivia just stared at him. She was trying to figure out the quickest way to get rid of Jake and fast.

"Oh c'mon Liv. Don't seem too excited to see me." He said playfully and continued. " I know it's been a while, but maybe we can go out for dinner sometime?"

This caught Fitz attention. Jake was oblivious to him sitting next to Olivia. Jake knew Olivia was married, but never knew what he looked like.

Fitz decided to step in the conversation, "Olivia who is this?"

Olivia turned to Fitz and he saw panic in her eyes and guilt on her face. "Uh Fitz this Jake, a friend of mine. And Jake this is my husband Fitz."

"It's nice to meet you Fitz. I um… heard a few things about you." Jake arrogantly greeted him with an outstretched hand.

Fitz ignored his hand and instead stood up. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Who are you and how do you know my wife?"

Jake shrugged, "Nothing Olivia just told me a couple things about you. And like she said we're _good_ friends."

"Jake! That's en-"Olivia was cut off by her son calling for her.

"MOMMY!" Nicholas ran to his mom and jumped in her arms. Olivia hadn't realized the game was over with all the commotion going on.

"Hey Buddy! Congratulations on your first goal! I am so proud of you!" Olivia was extremely thankful for her son cutting in because she thought a fight between Fitz and Jake would break out at any moment.

Nicholas got down and went to his father. Fitz bent down and picked him up. "Daddy did you see me score!?"

"Yes I did sport! Way to be out there!" Fitz was relieved he was holding his son because he was pissed and might have killed Jake in that moment.

"So Liv. How about dinner sometime so we can catch up. What has been a year and a half maybe since I last seen you." Jake asked ignoring their little family moment.

"Jake no. Fitz and I are back together now. Besides you are being incredibly disrespectful to my family." Olivia said in a stern voice.

Fitz put Nicholas down, "Bud how about you go and play on the playground over there for a bit?

"Yay!" Nicholas yelled running over to the playground.

Jake once again not caring about Fitz being there spoke again, "Oh so now I'm being rude? Was I being rude when you came to my place, crying on my shoulder while telling me how much of an asshole your husband here was? Or how about the times where I held you in my arms all night because he didn't? And let's not forget about the time you found out he cheated on you. Or the passionate kiss we shared." Jake now had a smirk on face, seeing Fitz reaction to this.

Fitz was glaring at the both of them. It took every ounce of his self-control to refrain from knocking the hell out of the man standing before him.

"Jake that was a mistake." Olivia said.

"Of course it was. To you maybe, but to me it meant everything. I love you Olivia."

Fitz had enough of this guy, "Listen Joke. If you ever come near my wife again, I will kill you. This is my first and only warning. If I see or hear you have contacted my wife I will end you. Got it?"

"Fine." Jake turned to Olivia. "When this douche bag breaks your heart again, don't come crying back to me." And with that being said, Jake turned around and headed towards his car.

Olivia was afraid to look at Fitz. She could feel the anger radiating off of his body. A part of her felt relieved that he finally knew about her and Jake, and the other part of her felt scared. She didn't know what Fitz was going to do.

Finally getting enough courage to speak, "Fitz I'm-"

"Olivia right now is not the time or the place to discuss this. We will talk about this later, I can guarantee that." Fitz spat as he was getting all of their belongings packed up.

Olivia flinched at his cold tone. She hadn't seen him this mad in years. He finished packing everything up and headed to the car without even acknowledging her. Olivia went over to the playground and picked up Nicholas. The car ride home was tense. Fitz didn't say one word; he just focused on the road. Olivia could tell he had a death grip on the steering by how white his knuckles were. Olivia decided it was best to just leave it alone. Fitz saw the ice cream shop coming up, but instead of stopping he drove past it. He wanted to get home as fast as possible because he wanted to talk to Olivia. This action didn't go unnoticed by Nicholas.

"Daddy! You passed the ice cream place." Nicholas said in panicked voice.

"I know Nicky. I don't feel like stopping right now. I'll get you ice cream when we get home." Fitz said assuring him.

"No! It's not the same. I want that ice cream you promised!" Nicholas was now getting upset.

"Nicholas I said maybe. I am not in the mood for this. So knock it off. I will get you ice cream when we get home." Fitz said trying his best to keep his patience.

"NO! I want that ice cream!" Nicholas yelled.

"NICHOLAS THOMAS GRANT THAT IS ENOUGH!" Fitz roared.

Nicholas flinched at his father's voice and immediately bursted into tears. This was the first time Fitz had ever yelled at him or use his full name.

"FITZ!" Olivia yelled in a shocked voice.

Fitz glared at Olivia giving her 'I wouldn't if I were you' look. She retreated back to her silence. The rest of the drive home was silent, with the exception of Nicholas crying. When they made it home Olivia took a still crying Nicholas out of his car seat and brought him in the house. Fitz stayed back and grabbed all of their things out of the car. Once everything was away, Fitz decided to head to the kitchen to get a drink.

Nicholas was still crying as Olivia gave him a bath. She tried to clean his face, but it was no use because he would not stop crying. Olivia knew he was a Daddy's boy and was upset that his father yelled at him. Her heart broke for her son and hated Fitz in that moment for treating him the way he did. After Nicholas's bath, Olivia got him ready for bed and held him until he cried himself to sleep.

Olivia walked into the master bedroom expecting Fitz to be in there waiting for her, but it was empty. She was about to walk out the room and look for Fitz, when he entered their bedroom. The first thing she saw was a glass filled with scotch in his hand and that any chance of him being subtle was out the window. Fitz was not an alcoholic, but anytime he did drink it was mainly because he was upset. When he did drink he would get extremely drunk and blackout.

"How many drinks did you have?" Olivia asked sitting on the bed.

Fitz shook his head and scoffed' "Relax. This is my first and only glass for tonight. Did you really think I would get drunk before having a much need conversation with you?"

"I don't know Fitz. I am really not in the mood to fight with you tonight. And you need to apologize to Nicholas you really hurt his feelings. I know you're upset with me, but you had no right to yell at him the way you did." Olivia was disgusted with him.

Fitz sighed, "I know and I am sorry for that. I don't want to fight either. I just need answers." He sat next to her on the bed.

"Fitz what do you want me to say?"

"Everything. How did you two meet?"

"We were friends in high school. After high school we lost contact when Jake went to California for college."

"Okay. So how did you two get back in touch?"

"About three years ago, he called me out of the blue asking me if we could meet up sometime. At the time our marriage was at the beginning of its downfall and I really needed a friend. I had Abby, but I wanted a guy's perspective on our situation. I thought maybe he would help me understand you better."

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked confused.

"Fitz you were always working. You never had time for me. You went to work all day, came home played with the baby and briefly talk to me before going to bed. I thought you didn't love me anymore because you never held me the way you use to and we barely had sex. You used to rip my clothes off just by one glance toward my direction. One day that all just stopped."

"I was working all the time because I had to get the company in order. You know that Big Jerry suffered a fatal heart attack and was forced to step down because of all the stress that came from running Grant Construction. I explained that to you when I took over. Also, I have never denied you sex. After a while you started pushing me away, so I gave up. I figured you'd come to me whenever you were in the mood."

"I pushed you away because I was never able to find my release anyway. I can't even count the amount of times we were interrupted during our love making sessions. Every time I was close, your company called and said it was an emergency. Instead of calling Cyrus, you got up and handled it yourself. So as much as I would've liked to fuck my husband, I couldn't because his job was more important than pleasuring his wife."

Fitz was upset at Olivia's words, but this the first time they had been honest with one another.

"Babe I just needed time. Everything was happening so fast. I was taking over a company; I had no idea how to run. Nicholas was only one at the time and I was trying to give you the attention you needed. Did you ever stop to realize that I never had time for myself? I was doing everything for everyone else and never stopped to take out for me."

Olivia softened up this, "You're right. I never thought about how much time you put in the company and our family and never for yourself. I just felt lonely and Jake was there for me."

Fitz was doing his best at keeping his anger at bay, "So instead of talking to me about this, you held back your feelings and sought comfort from another man right? I spent the past two years feeling like a monster, feeling like **I broke us.** But hearing about you leaning on another man and talking to him about our marriage **before** I cheated is a whole different story. That's your problem Olivia. You never talk to me; you held in emotions and pushed me away. Anytime you were upset I had to force you to tell me what was wrong and even then it was like doing a jigsaw puzzle. I would eventually get upset by your stubbornness and we would end up arguing about everything except for the real problem."

"You're right. I was selfish and inconsiderate of your feelings Fitz. You made the effort to keep us together and happy, but I always pushed you away. I made you drink yourself into oblivion and you ended up sleeping with another woman. I am truly sorry for that. For not giving you a chance."

Both of their faces were wet with tears streaming down them. Olivia moved closer to Fitz and laid her head on his shoulder. Fitz grabbed her hand and held it with his much larger one.

After a moment a silence Fitz had one more question, "Liv?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you kiss him before or after we were separated?"

"What?" Olivia asked looking at Fitz

"Did you kiss Jake before or after we were separated?" Fitz asked again but slower.

Olivia stared at him for a moment before looking away. Her body tensed up at the question and everything about her posture showed she was guilty.

Fitz sighed and nodded his head, "That's what I thought." He let go of her hand and got up from the bed.

Olivia felt this and turned her head in his direction. Fitz picked up his keys and walked to the door.

Olivia was now full out sobbing, "Fitz where are you going? Don't go please. I'm so sorry."

He turned and his eyes were stone cold, "You're sorry? Sorry won't make up for the two years that I lost you or being with my son full time. You treated me like absolute shit after I cheated. As a matter fact before that too. But I felt like I deserved all of it. When this whole time you were having a damn relationship with another man."

"Fitz please. It was a mistake. I am so sorry. " Olivia pleaded with him crying even harder.

"We can't do this anymore Olivia. We both made it clear that we can't be faithful to our marriage. It's over. We're done." Fitz stared at her hoping she would say something. Hoping she would make an attempt to stop him, but she just sat there crying. Fitz stood there for a few more seconds before walking out their bedroom. Before walking away from his marriage.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews on what you think Olivia and Fitz should do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. I'm sorry this update took so long. I had a pretty busy week. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and write your reviews. I enjoyed reading every single one of them and absolutely loved how passionate you guys are about this story. Chapter 8 is here and I hope you enjoy!**

Fitz stormed out of his home, getting into his Jaguar and speeding off. He needed to cool off and clear his mind. He knew that driving in the condition he was in was dangerous and a bad idea altogether. Fitz had no clue as to where he was going. He never reached out to anyone about his personal problems and right now he needed someone… anyone. He thought about stopping at a bar to get a drink, but immediately shut down that idea remembering the last time he did that when he was upset. He drove for about a half an hour before pulling up to a house a little bigger than his own.

Olivia sat on her bed crying her eyes out. She sat there crying for almost 15 minutes before she composed herself enough to call Abby.

"Hello Liv." Abby answering the phone greeted her best friend.

Olivia said in a small voice, "Abby can you come over please?"

"Olivia what's wrong!?" Abby asked worriedly.

"I just need you right now."

"Alright Liv. I'm on way. I should be there in 10 minutes. Don't go anywhere." Abby grabbed her keys and rushed out of her house.

Exactly 10 minutes later, Abby was at Olivia's house.

"Hey Liv. What's going on?"

Ding- Dong!

"Hello Fitz! What a surprise. It's been so long since I've seen you!" A tiny older looking Hispanic woman said cheerfully.

Fitz smiled, giving her hug and kiss on the cheek while entering the familiar home. "Hello Maria. It's great to see you too. I missed you so much. How have you been?"

"I've been doing fine. Thank you for asking. And how about yourself?"

Fitz tried to put on his best smile, "I've been better. Is my father here?"

"Yes. He's actually in the family room."

"Okay. Thank you." He made his way down the hall and into the family room.

"Hey Dad." Fitz greeted his father entering the room and sitting on the couch across from where his father was sitting.

Big Jerry was sitting in his recliner chair with his feet propped up, watching the NY Giants vs the Seattle Seahawks. He was shocked to see his son sitting before him. Fitz and Big Jerry had a good relationship but with Fitz busy schedule with work and his family, he hadn't been able to visit his father lately.

"Hello Fitzgerald. What a pleasant surprise!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I haven't been able to come by as of lately. Just a lot has been going on. How about you? How are you feeling? You look good."

"Well I'm glad you approve of my looks sweetheart. Anyway I've been feeling fine. I would be better if I was running my company again." Big Jerry said in a playful tone.

"Dad…" Fitz warned.

"I'm just kidding son, lighten up. You got the looks add the charm." Fitz cracked a smile at his father. "So. How is my favorite son doing?"

"Dad. I'm your only son."

"Uh-huh. What's your point?" Big Jerry smirked. He loved messing with his son.

Fitz playfully shook his head with a smile on his face. He knew that going to see his father was the best choice.

"I'm pretty good. But I came here to talk to you about something important."

Big Jerry held up his hand and looked around. "Fitzgerald where is my handsome grandson and that beautiful wife of yours?"

"They're at home Dad. It's late and tonight is not exactly the night for a family gathering."

"What do you mean?" Big Jerry asked confused. He knew their conversation was shifting to a more serious one.

Fitz took a deep breath before responding, "I'm divorcing Olivia."

Big Jerry didn't respond right away. He sat staring at Fitz with a blank expression on his face. He was praying that he did not just hear what he did.

After about 2 minutes, Big Jerry spoke up. "So let me get this right. _You_ are divorcing your wife? The same wife that _you_ cheated on?"

Fitz sighed, "Yes I am. You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand. Because you divorcing your wife 3 weeks after the two of you officially got back together doesn't make any sense to me."

"She was seeing another man while we were together. I found out earlier today. He was at Nicholas's soccer game. Apparently his nephew is Nicholas's best friend. Anyway he asked Olivia out to dinner not aware that her husband was sitting right beside her. I asked that son of bitch how he knew my wife. Well they use to be friends in high school and reconnected about two years ago. She used to go to his place whenever we were having problems. She leaned on him for comfort. Oh and they kissed **before** I cheated on her. So yeah, I have every right to be the one to end our marriage."

"Son I know you're angry, but divorcing your wife over a kiss is not worth a lifetime of heartache."

"It's more than just a damn kiss! What Olivia did was betrayal. And on top of that she cheated on me first. They may have not slept together, but there were emotions involved. She had the nerve to make me earn her when she was as deep in the wrongs as I was."

Big Jerry nodded his head. "You're right and you have every right to feel betrayed. But do you really think that you're making a wise decision by divorcing Liv. She is without a doubt the love of your life. Olivia is the mother of your child. Anyone can see that you two are madly in love with each other. You both made mistakes and broke the trust that you built. I also know that you spent a lot of time earning her back, but now it's time to let her earn you back. Just don't give up on something as special as the love you and Olivia have for one another. I want you to calm down and get your emotions in check before making any decisions that can possibly ending hurting you and your family."

"I love of her with everything in me and I don't want to lose her. I just… it hurts so much to know that my wife was not satisfied and felt the need to turn to someone else. I mean what if that kiss lead to something further?"

"I know. But you did screw another woman. All Liv did was kiss another man and lie to you. It's obvious that you two have a lot to discuss and work out, but everything will turn out fine if you are both willing to fight for each other. For your marriage. And for your family."

Fitz lowered his head and nodded. "Thanks Dad for everything. For listening and being my voice of reason. "Fitz got up and hugged his father. He felt like a kid again in that moment. "I love you Dad." Fitz said softly.

"I love you too son. Now go home and fight for what belongs to you."

Fitz hugged his father for a few more minutes before making his way out of the house. He jumped in car and made his way home as quickly as possible.

"So he just walked out? You have no idea where he went?" Abby asked Olivia. They were sitting in the family room and Olivia told Abby about what occurred earlier that day.

"Yes. His last words were we're done before leaving. Going only god knows where."

"Olivia he is a hypocrite. How dare he walk out you after you took his cheating ass back. I think you should just give him the divorce. I can get you the best attorney money can buy and take every little thing that Fitzgerald Grant the Third owns."

"Abby I-"Before Olivia could continue the front door opened and Fitz appeared in the doorway.

He noticed the two women on the couch but said nothing. His eyes immediately went to Olivia. He stared at her for a couple seconds and turned to head upstairs. He checked in on his son, who was sleeping peacefully, before making his way to bedroom. Fitz discarded all of his clothing and headed to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and let the steaming hot water burn his flesh, as he stood there replaying today's events.

Olivia felt relief when she saw Fitz walk in. She thought he may have gone back to his apartment, but then he walked through the door. Or maybe he came back to get some of his stuff to take with him?

"Abby I don't want to divorce him. I love him and I made a mistake too. He deserves to be upset and I deserve anything he gives to me. If he wants a divorce then I will call you and we can call my lawyer. But I don't want anything Fitz has. I didn't marry him for his money. So the best attorney money can buy won't be necessary."

Abby stood up, "Okay Liv. I just want you to be happy. And he hasn't made you happy in a while. I need my real friend back. Not the one who wears faux smiles and pretends to fine even though her marriage is falling apart."

"Abby he always made his best effort to make me happy. I was just too selfish and full of myself to notice that then. Now I need to fix what I have broken."

Olivia walked Abby to the door, giving her a hug and biding her a good night. Olivia then made her way up the stairs, stopping to check on her son before heading to the master bedroom. When Olivia entered she was shocked to see Fitz clothes on the floor and hear the shower running. She was afraid that he may have been packing some of his belongings. She picked up his clothes and put them in the hamper. She didn't know what do to after that. A part of her wanted to join him in the shower, while another part of her wanted to curl up in the corner of the room. Olivia decided to change into her white silk pajamas and sat on the bed waiting for Fitz to finish.

15 minutes later Fitz walked out of the bathroom with a towel hanging dangerously low on his waist. His skin was beet red from the boiling hot shower he took. His hair was still a little damp and curlier than usual. His little superman curl was dangling on his forehead doing its own thing of course. Olivia's eyes traveled down to his muscular chest and toned abs. Olivia bit her bottom lip and felt an ache in between her legs. She was so turned on by the way he looked after taking a shower.

Fitz was relieved to see Olivia sitting on the bed waiting for him. He was in no mood to look around the house for her. He made his way over to his drawer pulling out a pair of briefs, a black t-shirt and his blue pajama pants. He dropped his towel and quickly changed. When he finished, he sat on the couch in their bedroom across from the bed where Olivia was sitting. He leaned back and took in his wife. He could tell she was afraid and he felt bad for leaving her the way he did. Neither one said anything; they just sat staring at one another.

Fitz who was tired and wanting to get the whole thing over with spoke first, "I just want to apologize for leaving earlier. I should have stayed and heard you out. I also apologize for trying ending our marriage. I was angry and felt like I had no other options. I don't want a divorce. I want to work this out with you. Giving up on our family is no longer an option to me."

"Fitz thank you for coming back. I thought I lost you for good. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Jake. I honestly wanted to but I just didn't know how to. That's one of the main reasons why I kept you at a distance for so long."

"Olivia if something was bothering, you should've come to me. You should have told me you felt neglected and hurt. That's something you never did. You never made the attempt to communicate with me. Instead you closed yourself off and that eventually pushed me into another woman's bed and you into another man's arms."

"I know. I just want you to know that I never felt anything for Jake and he kissed me. I didn't push him off right away because I was so lonely, but soon caught myself and left immediately. He apologized and said that he was caught up in the moment, so I continued seeing him after that. I didn't notice that he was developing feelings for me. I never saw him as anything other than a friend. I swear."

Fitz nodded, "I care that he kissed you and you kissed him back, but that's not the real reason why I'm pissed. I'm angry because you went to him and told him about our marital problems. You got emotionally involved with him. I understand that you didn't think you were cheating, but not all affairs are sexual. I had a sexual affair and you had and emotional affair. We broke our trust and the only way for a successfully recovery is fighting to get it back."

"I agree. I don't want to lose you Fitz I love you so much. Please promise me that you won't leave me again."

Fitz stood up and walked to the bed. He got on both of his knees in front of Olivia. "Livvie I promise. I'm not going anywhere. These past two years I have learned only one thing. That the man I am is… I'm nothing and you are everything. And I refuse to sleep alone for another night. For another week. For another month. Or for another year." Fitz declared looking straight into her eyes. There was so much passion and finality in his voice.

Olivia leaned down and kissed his lips. The kiss was supposed to be simple and passionate, but quickly got heated. Fitz tongued traced her lips seeking entrance into her mouth. After a couple of minutes they pulled apart catching their breaths.

Olivia gave him a smirk and stood up. She unbuttoned her shirt before removing the matching bottoms. She then crawled up to the center of the bed leaving Fitz in awe.

"Make love to me Fitz." Olivia said in sultry voice.

Fitz smiled and quickly removed every article of clothing from his body. That night they spent the next couple of hours making love. They thoroughly pleasured one another and helped each other find their releases. Finally in the wee hours they drifted off to sleep. Both holding on to each other as if their lives depended on it. Promising to never let go.

**Author's Note: You can let out the breath you've been holding in. This story is NOT an Olake story. I am NOT a fan of Jake or Olake. I AM strictly an Olitz or Fitz fan. Yay Olitz is back together and will always be endgame! Don't worry no more break ups… maybe a few bumps in the road, but hey that's marriage. I also have a couple ideas for other FF and started writing some of them. So if you're interested let me know. Thank you again for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here! I wanted to update earlier this week, but had so much work to get done and began writing another FF. Thank you guys reading and writing your reviews. They are truly my inspiration and I hope you enjoy!**

"Hmmm. Fitz knock it off." Olivia said sleepily pushing Fitz head away.

Fitz grabbed her hands restraining them from pushing his head and continued kissing her neck.

"Fitz stop. We can do this later I promise. But right now I'm tired."

"And I'm horny."

"It's only been four hours."

"Correction, it's been **two** years and four hours." Fitz retorted.

"Touché."

Fitz growled, "Get over here."

He pulled Olivia on top of him and they proceeded to have 2 rounds of earth shaking love. They continued their rendezvous in the shower and had one more round of love making. Olivia was finishing up rinsing her body off, when she heard Nicholas calling for her. She left Fitz who was shampooing his hair. She dried off and put on her robe before tending to her son.

She was greeted with the brightest smile on her son's face. Olivia was relieved that Nicholas was feeling much better.

"Hey baby boy." Olivia said giving a kiss on his forehead.

"Hi Mommy." Nicholas greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready to take a bath and get dressed?"

Nicholas nodded.

"Okay c'mon."

Olivia gave Nicholas a bath and got him dressed for the day. He wore a white polo, white and blue plaid shorts, and all white Niki sneakers.

"All done. I'm going to go make breakfast. So you can play until its ready okay."

"Okay." Nicholas ran to his toy box and pulled out his Legos.

When Olivia walked out of Nicholas's room she immediately ran into Fitz, who was on his way in there

"Hey Babe." Olivia said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hi baby, how's Nicky feeling?"

"He's feeling much better than he did yesterday."

Fitz sighed a breath of relief, "That's good. I feel so bad about how I treated him. Do you think he's still mad at me?"

"Oh yeah. Did you forget that we his parents are two of the most stubborn people on the planet?"

"I resent that. I am not stubborn, but you on the other hand can hold a grudge forever and feel no remorse."

Olivia playfully slap his arm, "Shut up."

"Well I better go in there now."

"Okay I'm going to go make breakfast for my two favorite guys. Love you."

"Love you too."

They shared a brief kiss before pulling apart. Olivia headed to the kitchen to make breakfast and Fitz stood outside his son's bedroom door taking a deep breath. He was extremely nervous because he never had to apologize to his son before. Fitz walked into the doorway, watching Nicholas play with his Legos for a couple of minutes before he decided to make his presence known. He sat down on the floor next to Nicholas.

"Hey Buddy." Fitz said.

Nicholas ignored him and kept playing with his Legos.

"How are you feeling?"

Still nothing.

Fitz sighed, "Look Nicky I know you're mad at me. You have every right to be. I was upset and confused. I now that that's no excuse to yell at you. And for that I apologize."

Nicholas still hadn't turned around, but Fitz could see his body shaking. He reached out and picked him up, turning him to face him. Nicholas was silently crying. The sight in front of Fitz broke his heart. He hated seeing Nicholas upset and hated even more knowing that he was the one that caused him so much pain. Nicholas wrapped his arms around Fitz neck and sobbed even harder. Fitz rubbed his back telling him that everything was okay.

Finally calming down, Nicholas was able to mutter out, "Daddy you hurt me."

"I know pal and I'm so sorry. I don't like seeing you upset and I don't like being the one to upset you either."

"Okay Daddy. I forgive you."

Fitz chuckled, "Thanks pal. And I promise to never yell at you like that again."

Nicholas nodded and rested his head on his father's shoulder.

"Hey Nicky you want to know something?" Fitz asked. He just remembered something important.

"Yes Daddy."

"I still owe you that ice cream."

Nicholas's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "We're going to get ice cream?"

"We sure are. But we'll get it later on. We still need to eat breakfast and see what mommy has on the schedule for us today."

"Can we go to the beach?"

"Sure. We have to ask Mommy, but I think she will say yes. C'mon let's go see if breakfast is ready."

Fitz picked him up in a fireman's carry and trotted around the house until they reached the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Nicholas laughed while still on his father's shoulder.

Olivia who had her back to them smiled when she heard her son's laughter. She turned around and saw what had her son so happy. Fitz was now holding him upside down by his ankles, swaying him back and forth.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are too much. Now sit at the table because breakfast his ready."

Breakfast for the trio was peaceful. They talked about everything and absolutely nothing. When they all finished Olivia gathered up all the dishes and began cleaning them.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can we go to the beach today?" Nicholas asked still sitting at the table next to Fitz who was now reading the newspaper.

"Of course we can. Is that okay with you Daddy?"

Olivia waited for Fitz to respond, but after a couple of seconds she turned around to see Fitz engrossed in some article he was reading, realizing he didn't hear a word she said.

"Fitz!" Olivia said much louder trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" Fitz asked peeling his eyes away from the paper.

"We're going to the beach. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh yeah, that's fine."

After Olivia finished the dishes, they all headed to their rooms to get changed. Fitz and Nicholas wore matching outfits. Each wore black trunks with blue stripes going down the sides, white t-shirts, black flip flops, and black aviator sunglasses. Olivia wore a white bikini swim suit with a white cover up. After grabbing all that was needed, the Grants hopped into their Range Rover and headed to the beach.

The car ride to the beach was short. They grabbed their belongings out of the car and made their way onto the beach. They found a spot in the middle of the beach. Olivia laid the towels down while Fitz helped Nicholas take his shirt off and put sunscreen on him. Fitz then removed his shirt off and proceeded to put sun tan lotion on himself. Instantly women were staring at him, practically drooling over him.

Olivia noticed some of the stares Fitz was receiving and became upset. She snatched the sun tan lotion bottle out of his hand and started rubbing it all over his body while kissing the spots she covered. Fitz gave a 100 watt smile when Olivia kissed his back where the '_Livvie' _tattoo was. Most of the women rolled their eyes and gave her dirty looks. Fitz of course was oblivious to the entire situation.

When Olivia finished with applying sun tan lotion on Fitz, she took off her cover up. As soon as her cover up came off, men were eyes were glued to her. It took Fitz a moment to realize that every guy had their eyes on his wife. He became angry and picked up the sun tan lotion bottle and did the same thing she did to him a moment ago. Unlike the women, the men still had their eyes on Olivia regardless of the fact that Fitz was all over her.

"Mommy. Daddy. I want to go in the water." Nicholas said annoyed that his parents were taking up his beach time with their make-out session.

"Okay Nicky let's go." Olivia said.

Olivia walked on the left side of Nicholas and Fitz walked on his right side, each holding one of his hands. They made their way into the water. They didn't go too far out in the water because Nicholas could not swim yet. Fitz started a splashing war with Olivia and held up Nicholas as his shield. Nicholas ran in his mom's arms and started splashing his father with water. Fitz playfully pouted and swam a little farther out. When he came back up above the surface, he waved at Olivia and Nicholas. He stayed out there for a bit before returning to his family. They played in the water for a little while longer before agreeing to get something to eat.

They were standing in the concession line when Fitz heard a familiar female voice say his name. He turned to see his ex- girlfriend, Christina standing behind them. His eyes grew wide and jaw dropped. He was shocked to see her of all people; after all it had been years since they've seen each other.

"Christina? Is that really you?" Fitz asked removing his sunglasses, trying to get a better look of the woman in front of him.

She laughed at his shocked face, "Yes Fitz, It's really me. How are you?" She opened her arms, indicating she wanted a hug.

Fitz obliged leaning down to give her hug, "I'm fine. How about yourself?"

"I'm really good. It's been a while since I last seen you."

"Yeah it has. You look like you haven't changed a bit though." Fitz said discreetly looking her up and down.

"The same could be said about you. Except for that tattoo on your back."

Olivia watched the entire exchanged between the two of them and an uneasy feeling came over her. She became enraged at Fitz when she caught him checking out the woman before them. She was already pissed at him for not acknowledging her presence since he started talking to the woman in front of her. She decided to make herself known since her husband who was practically flirting with the other woman right in front of her face wasn't going to do it. She cleared her throat, which brought Fitz back to reality. He turned his head towards Olivia and then back to Christina.

"Uh, Christina this is my wife Olivia and our son Nicholas." Fitz picked up Nicholas and wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist.

Christina was a little caught off guard, seeing that Fitz was married and had a child. She put on her best fake smile.

"Hello Olivia, it's nice to meet you." Christina held out her hand for Olivia to shake it.

Olivia stared at it and turned her head away from it, silently dismissing its presence in her space.

Christina pulled her hand back, "O-kay." She said awkwardly before turning her attention back to Fitz. "Oh my goodness, Fitz your son is so adorable. He's like a miniature version of you."

Fitz chuckled trying to ease the tension that quickly forming, "Really? I see more Olivia in him than myself." He said gently squeezing Olivia's waist, trying to calm her down.

"No definitely you" Christina turned her attention to Nicholas and started talking in the friendliest voice she could muster up. "Hey Nicholas."

Nicholas shyly waved, putting his head on Fitz shoulder.

Christina continued, "Do you know that you are very handsome… just like your Daddy?" She was now looking at Fitz.

Fitz began to sweat from the heat outside and the heat radiating off of Olivia's body. She was livid and had enough of that woman disrespecting her. Olivia pushed Fitz arm off of her body and folded her arms before speaking up.

"Tell me how you know my husband?" Olivia demanded in a firm tone.

"We are old friends." Fitz responded quicker than he should have, but he wanted to answer before Christina had the chance.

Olivia glared at Fitz. "Fitzgerald I was not talking to you and would advise you to keep your mouth shut unless I'm speaking to you."

Christina smirked, "Fitz and I use to date. In fact we dated for two years. He even asked me to marry him, but we were so young so I had to decline his offer. Now looking back, I know that was a mistake."

Olivia was about to say something, but was cut off by the cashier asking for their order. It was their turn in line to order. Olivia ordered a cherry Italian ice; Fitz ordered a vanilla ice cream cone and a vanilla ice cream in a cup for Nicholas. After they received their desserts Olivia grabbed Fitz before Christina could say anything else.

The car ride home was again tense for the second day in a row. The only difference from yesterday and that day was the fact that Nicholas got his ice cream and was peacefully eating it in the back seat. Fitz could not believe that another day that started off perfectly was about to end with his marriage on the ropes.

When they made it home Olivia got out of the car, slamming the door and storming into the house. She left Fitz to get a now sleeping Nicholas and the rest of their things. Fitz gave Nicholas a bath and got him ready for bed. Fitz was relieved that as soon as Nicholas's head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

Fitz made his way into his bedroom as soon as Olivia was making her way out of the bathroom. He sat on the bed waiting for her to acknowledge him, but she just simply walked past him to her dresser pulling out her pajamas. When she was finished getting ready, she still hadn't said a word to him. She crawled into bed and turned away from him.

Fitz refused to go to bed with her mad at him. He snatched the covers off her, causing her to spring up with rage.

"Fitz! What the hell was that for!?"

"What do you mean what was that for? You know damn well why I did that."

"No. I don't. I was trying to go to sleep."

"Bullshit Olivia. You are mad at me and we both know we can't sleep well when we go to bed mad at each other. And I plan on getting a good night's rest tonight. So what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're a fucking bastard. You know that? You want to know why I'm mad. Here's why because my husband ran into his ex whom he was basically checking out and flirting with right in front of my face. Then he didn't even have the decency to notice me. Oh and this ones the icing on the cake. He allowed her to disrespect me without defending me his own wife." Olivia spat.

"Really Olivia? You're the one to talk."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yesterday at the game, Jake did the exact same thing to me. Now you know how it feels to be humiliated and disrespected. The only difference is I didn't cheat on you with her so she couldn't throw that in your face."

"You're right there is a difference, I defended your ass. Oh and when were you going to tell me that you were engaged before we met?"

"First of all if you heard her correctly, I asked her to marry me, which she turned down my offer. And secondly I was never going to tell you because like you said it was before we met and it is irrelevant to **our **marriage."

"It doesn't matter I had a right to know…"

"Like I had a right to know about Jake?" Fitz said with so much venom present in his voice.

"How many fucking times are you going to bring up that asshole tonight?"

"Lower your voice, our son is only a couple of doors down from our room, especially if you're going to curse like a sailor."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Go to hell."

Fitz finally lost it. He walked right up Olivia invading her personal space. Their noses were practically touching. He talked slowly and his voice was full of anger. "I am going to tell you why I didn't defend you, so listen and listen closely. I didn't defend you because she had every right to be upset, especially when it comes to you." Fitz paused, waiting for Olivia to ask why, but when she didn't say anything he continued. "I broke up with her to be with you. When we met I was still in a relationship with Christina. After about two weeks of being with you, I broke things off with her after she found out about you. She didn't fight me. She wished me a long and happy life and she left with no problems. So you see why I didn't get involved is because I owed her that much."

Olivia had tears streaming down her face for yet another night. She hated Fitz and how much of a jerk he was when he was mad. Everything from his voice to his face was cold. Even his body language was cold and stiff.

Olivia wiped her eyes, tired of showing weakness. She looked in him dead in the eyes and slapped him as hard as she could before leaving their bedroom. She went to the guest room across from Nicholas's bedroom, where she laid in the dark balling her eyes out. She cried until she eventually fell asleep. Her last thought was how she and Fitz come to hate each other.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I am so thankful for all of you guys for taking some time out to read my story. So this chapter Olivia was the one who was humiliated by Fitz ex. Do you think Fitz was right for not defending Olivia? Please let me know what you think. Also, for those that read Her Bodyguard, my other FF, the next chapter should be posted tonight or tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I hope you all had a fun and safe memorial weekend! I really wanted to update sometime over the weekend, but every time I attempted something came up. Thank you for all your reviews and I know most of you were upset with Fitz not defending Olivia. Anyway chapter 10 is here and I hope you all enjoy!**

The next morning Fitz woke up at 6 a.m. his regular time on week days. He hit the snooze button on his alarm clock, turned over and reached out to hold Olivia. He was met with a cold blanket. Fitz sat up wondering why she didn't come to bed and that's when he remembered they got into an argument yet again. He laid back down being extremely tired from getting little sleep last night. He stared at the ceiling thinking about their argument. He knew he was wrong and felt bad for treating his wife the way he did. As much as he wanted to talk to her, it was still too early and he had to get ready for work.

Five minutes later, his alarm went off again and this time he got up. He took a quick shower and got dressed in one of his work suits. After getting ready, he made his way down the hallway and stopped in front of Nicholas's bedroom door. Fitz entered his room and watched his son peacefully sleep. He felt even worse for treating the mother of his child like crap. She gave him the greatest kid he could ever ask for and he constantly hurt her feelings. Fitz gave Nicholas a kiss on the forehead before leaving his room.

He stood outside the guest room door and rested his head against it. He reached for the door knob, but stopped. As much as he wanted to see her, he decided against it. Fitz backed away from the door and made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee to go before he left his house and headed to work.

"Hello Mr. Grant." Fitz assistant Lauren greeted him.

"Hello Lauren. How are you?" Fitz greeted her.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Mr. Beene is in your office waiting for you and here is your schedule for today." She handed him a folder with his itinerary in it.

"Thank you Lauren." Fitz said as entered his office.

Cyrus was sitting in one of the chairs across from Fitz desk reading some papers, when he walked in.

"Cyrus you never seem to miss a beat." Fitz teased making his way over to his desk.

"Good morning to you too sir," Cyrus greeted completely ignoring his teasing, while continuing reading his papers.

Fitz sat down in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk, "So Cy. What brings you to my office this early in the day?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Sanders' offer. He's willing to give Grant Construction majority of the profits if we agree to merge with his company."

"I don't think you've been listening to me Cyrus. I have said more than once that my company will not be associated with Sanders in any way. My father kept a distance from him and I shall do the same. On top of that the deal is a bust anyway. Do you honestly believe that Sanders will give us majority of the profits? We both know if I agree to any deal of his, I'll be signing a death wish."

"With all due respect sir, Sanders comes with power and power is exactly what we need to keep this company running." Cyrus said trying to convince his boss to see a positive outlook in the deal.

Fitz wasn't having any of it, "We don't need power and the company is doing perfectly fine. In fact since I've taken over, I have improved all areas of this business. I own the largest and most successful business empire in the world right now. So power is the last thing needed, especially Sanders'."

"If you would just give him a cha-"Cyrus attempted to say, but was cut off.

"That's enough I don't want to hear any more about this. Now get out of my office." Fitz dismissed him as he sat up straight at his desk and proceeded to do work.

At about 1 p.m. it was time for lunch and Lauren came in Fitz office to inform him he had a visitor.

Lauren knocked on the door and waited for Fitz to respond. He called her in and she poked her head through the door.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but you have a Christine Adams here to see you."

Fitz was actually happy to hear that Christine was at his office.

"Send her in Lauren." Fitz said standing up and walking around his desk, leaning on the front of it.

"Hey Fitz." Lauren said walking up to him and giving him a hug.

Fitz hugged her back, "Christine what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you to lunch. I know I should have called first, but I wanted to surprise you. What do you say?"

"I say lunch sounds good. Just give me a minute to grab my stuff." Fitz said packing his papers and folders in his briefcase and grabbing his jacket. Fitz also attempted to call Olivia to tell her his plans, but she never answered her phone.

_Meanwhile _

Olivia was spending her day shopping and walking around town with James, Ella, and Nicholas. They spent the morning at James' house, where they ate breakfast and talked while the kids played for a couple of hours. By around noon, they decided to go out into town and attempt to max out their husband's credit cards, buying every article of clothing the stores had to offer and a few toys for the kids.

While walking past various stores, the group passed a restaurant where Nicholas spotted his father and the woman from yesterday sitting at one of the tables.

"Mommy look Daddy." Nicholas said eagerly pointing to the window of the restaurant.

Olivia looked in the window and sure enough Fitz was sitting at one of the tables laughing up a storm with Christine, who had her rested on one of his biceps. James stood next to Olivia and watched Fitz with the mysterious woman as well. He could tell that Olivia was pissed at the sight in front of her.

"Do you know that woman?" James asked.

"Yes, that's Fitz ex- girlfriend." Olivia responded through clenched teeth.

"Mommy I want to go see Daddy." Nicholas said oblivious to the entire situation at hand.

Before Olivia could reply James cut in, "Liv do you think that is such good idea? I mean I can tell that you're upset and I don't think you going in there is very wise."

Olivia looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile, "James relax. I'm only going in there to take Nicholas to see his father and say hi."

"Okay Liv but if you need back up, I got you girl."

Olivia chuckled, "That's why I love you James."

All of them made their way inside of the restaurant, to where Fitz was sitting.

"Daddy!" Nicholas excitedly yelled while running towards Fitz.

Fitz turned around at his son's voice and all the blood from his face drained. He could see the fire coming from Olivia's and he knew if looks could kill, he would be dead right now.

"Hi Buddy. I missed seeing you this morning. How's your day going so far?" Fitz gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Good Daddy, I'm having a good time playing with Ella." Nicholas said waving Ella over.

"Hi Uncle Fitz." Ella said walking up to him, standing next to Nicholas.

"Hello there my little El bear. It's been some time since I last seen you. Come here." Fitz opened his arms up, giving Ella a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia and James walked closer to the table and stood behind their children. Fitz gulped when he saw Olivia giving him a death glare.

"Hello Fitz, it's good to see you again. How are you doing?" James extended his hand out for Fitz to shake it.

Fitz shook his hand while responding, "Hey James. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. How about you?"

"Oh I'm doing great, thank you." James said with a smile.

Fitz nodded and finally turned his attention to Olivia. "Hi Baby. You look beautiful today." Fitz said nervously. He gave her pleading eyes when they made eye contact. She ignored them and turned to James.

"James can you do me a favor, can you take Nicky home with you for the evening? I always keep a bag packed for him in my trunk."

"Of course Liv."

She handed him her car keys, "Thank you James."

"It's no problem at all, Nicholas is an angel. Nicky say bye to your Daddy so we can go home."

Nicholas gave his father a huge a hug, "Bye Daddy, I love you."

Fitz smiled as he returned the hug, "Bye Sport, I love you too."

Ella waved goodbye to Fitz, "Bye Uncle Fitz."

Fitz waved back, "Bye sweetheart."

After all the goodbyes were said and done with, James left the restaurant with Ella and Nicholas with him and made their way to the car. Back in the restaurant Olivia stood in front of the table, staring down at Fitz and Christine. Everything about that scene was frightening and awkward.

It was clear that Olivia didn't want to say anything and Fitz was too nervous to say anything, so Christine decided to speak up. "Hello Olivia, it's good to see you again. I want to apologize about yesterday. We got off to a bad start and I have been feeling bad ever since then."

Olivia smiled at Christine and said in the most sarcastic and sweetest voice, "You have some nerve trying to be nice to me while you're on a date with my husband."

"Livvie, Baby it's not what it looks like." Fitz said knowing what Olivia was thinking.

Olivia nodded her head. She picked up his ranch dressing covered salad and dumped it on his head. Then, she picked up his glass of scotch and poured it on his head too. Fitz sat there covered in his lunch. Although he had a clenched jaw, he was more embarrassed than mad.

Olivia looked at Christine, "He's all yours." With that she turned on her heels and strutted out of the restaurant.

Fitz sat in his chair for a brief minute before throwing a generous amount of money on the table and storming out of the building. He looked around for Olivia's car, but it was already gone, so he quickly rushed to his own and whipped out of the parking lot.

By the time Fitz got to the house, Olivia was already there. He ran inside the house checking all of downstairs and with no luck he made his way upstairs. Fitz immediately went to the master bedroom, where Olivia was packing her suitcases. She didn't pay attention to a single item she threw in her bags. Anything that looked like hers, she threw in her suitcase. He grabbed a towel from one of the drawers, doing his best to clean his lunch off of him.

"Livvie." Fitz said hoping to get her attention, but she ignored him and continued packing.

"Liv." Fitz said a little in a firmer tone. Olivia still ignored him and kept packing her bags.

"Damn it Olivia. Would you just stop and let me explain?" Fitz was now standing in her path, keeping her from going past him.

"Move Fitzgerald and I mean now." Olivia replied coldly, trying to push him out the way.

"No. I want to talk to you about what you saw back there."

"You don't have to explain I saw everything I needed to see. And I suggest you move now before I take away your chance of ever have kids again."

Fitz used one of his hands to cover his crotch. "Olivia I swear if you kick me in the balls all hell is going to break loose."

"Then move."

"No. Will you just give me a chance to explain?"

"I have given you more than enough chances Fitz. You have done nothing but disrespect and humiliate me. I can't anymore with you."

"Fine then… go. But you will not be taking my son with you." Fitz took a step to the side, so she could pass.

"Oh really? You know if we were to go to court I could automatically get full custody of him because of your infidelity right?"

"Here we go. We're back on that again."

"That's the catalyst to all of our problems."

"You have some nerve saying that. And there is no way in hell you're taking my son away from me. I mean you have to have a stable home and money to care for a child anyway."

"Honey I have money." Olivia said matter- of- factly.

"Correction I have money. All the money in your bank account belongs to me. You're credit cards I pay for. The building where your firm will be is mine. When you got with me, you barely had a penny to your name. Your father was struggling trying to get you through college. It was my money that got you

through college and paid off all your student loans. It was my hook ups that got your father a job at The Smithsonian. I am the reason why both you and your father are no longer struggling financially." Fitz countered.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I never asked you for any of that."

"You didn't have to. I did that because I love you and what's mine is yours. Livvie please sit down and let me explain about what you saw." Fitz said in a defeated tone. He sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him so Olivia would sit down. She placed her bags on the floor and walked over to the couch. When Olivia sat down, she made sure to leave space in between them.

Fitz turned to face her, "I'm sorry for everything I said last night. You were right, I should have defended you. I just felt that I owed her something because she allowed me to be with the love of my life. But last night I had time to think and truth is I owe her nothing. She made the decision to let me go without a fight. She could have told you that her and I were still together at the time or try to sabotage our relationship in some way, but she didn't. And for that I'm grateful but I don't owe her. You're my wife and I owe it to you to be a faithful and supporting husband."

"Fitz I'm glad that you are apologizing and taking ownership for your mistake, but that still doesn't explain why you were having lunch with your ex. And why didn't you inform me?"

"If you would have answered your cell phone earlier, you would've known. Christine came by my office around 1 and invited me out for lunch. I agreed to go to lunch with her only to confront her about the way she treated you yesterday. I explained to her that her behavior was out of line and childish. Although, you not shaking her hand and giving her attitude was childish as well. Anyway I told her that today's lunch was the final time she would be seeing me. I know how uncomfortable you felt with her being around me because I felt the same exact with you and Jake. I would be a coward if I started talking to Christine after flipping shit about you talking to Jake." Fitz said while moving a little closer to Olivia.

Olivia noticed what he was doing and scooted closer to him. "I'm sorry too for just assuming, but I saw you two were laughing and I just jumped to conclusions."

Fitz wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "We were laughing because I was telling her about the time Nicholas peed on me when I was in the middle of changing his diaper." Olivia looked down ashamed of her actions from earlier. Fitz gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "I don't blame you for feeling the way you did. I know that I have broken your trust, but I am doing everything in my power to regain it back completely."

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder, "I know, but we can't go on like this. It's obvious that we have insecurities that need to be faced."

"What do you prefer we should do?"

"I think we should go to counseling. How about you?"

"I will do anything if it means repairing our marriage."

Fitz and Olivia sat in the same spot and held each other for what seemed liked hours. They both knew that they had a long road of healing ahead of them, but were willing to give it their all if it meant being with the one they loved.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews on your thoughts. Next chapter Olivia and Fitz go to marriage counseling, that should be interesting. Do you think Fitz was right for having lunch with Christine? Was Olivia childish for dumping food on Fitz? Is their love really strong enough to save their marriage? Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay I am done with all my finals and school is over! Finally chapter 11 is here! I want to thank all for your advice and suggestions for Olivia and Fitz relationship. You guys are such a big help to my story. Hope you enjoy!**

"Communication is key and is lacking in your marriage." Dr. Turner stated. "From what I understand you both talk about the problem at hand but you never actually communicate with each other about the other one's feelings. You come up with excuses for your actions including blaming the other for your wrongdoings. I can see that you two are so deeply in love and are trying to make your marriage work. So what I want for the two of you to do is to go to a quiet and more so private place to discuss what really caused your marriage to go downhill. I want you to stop ignoring the past and talk about it because it is the root to all of your insecurities. Carefully dissect your marriage and take turns letting each other speak without interrupting. Do you think that you can handle that?"

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other and then back at Dr. Turner, nodding their heads yes. "Good. Alright then, our next secession we'll discuss how your assignment went and remember this is not to upset you guys or push you further apart, it's to find out what went wrong and how to repair your marriage. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Grant."

"You too." They said in unison. Olivia and Fitz stood up, shaking Dr. Turner's hand and thanking her. They walked hand in hand out of the building and towards Fitz Jaguar. Fitz opened the passenger door and helped Olivia into the car before making his way over to the driver's side. They continued holding hands while Fitz drove.

The drive was quiet and comfortable until Fitz broke the silence. "So that went better than I expected."

"What do you mean?" Olivia looked at him and asked.

Fitz shrugged, "I don't know I just thought that we would be at each other throats by the end of the secession that's all."

Olivia brought their intertwined hands to her mouth and kissed his hand. "Babe I get what you're saying but we already admitted our wrongs. It's not like we're clueless about our marriage, we know what we both have to work on. Now it's up to us to do it."

Fitz nodded, "You're absolutely right." He checked the time on his watch, "It's only 6:30 p.m. What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know I didn't have anything planned for tonight."

"Okay do you want to pick up Nicky from my father's?"

Olivia shook her head, "No he rarely gets to visit his grandpa. I think we should let him spend the night over there. He already has his overnight bag with him."

"How about we go to dinner then and maybe afterwards dancing?"

Olivia thought about it but decided to shut down that idea as well. "I'm not really up for going out tonight."

"Wait I have a good one. How about we go to a drive in movie? I'll pay for everything including the snacks and we can share a soda. About 10 minutes into the movie, I'll come up with some corny excuse to get you to get in the backseat with me. We'll make out and things will get heated. I'll start to feel you up, trying to seduce you. You'll tell me to stop, push me off of you and slap me in the face. We'll sit in an awkward silence until you demand I take you home. I'll pull up in your driveway and before getting out of my car; you'll call me an asshole and tell me that you never want to see my face again. Then you'll slam the door and I'll have an erection the size of an anaconda." Fitz said smiling like a teenage schoolboy.

"Fitz I think you just describe our third date and as fun as going down memory lane sounds, I would actually like to stay in and have a romantic night with my loving husband. Just the two of us." Olivia gave him her own little smile, knowing that he could never say no.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. And do you want to know what sounds even better?"

"What?"

"If we can skip the romance, lovey dovey stuff and get straight to fucking each other brains out."

"FITZ!" Olivia playfully scolded him while laughing and slapping him on the arm.

Fitz joined in on the laughter, "I'm just kidding Livvie but all jokes aside, I would love nothing more than to spend a nice quiet and romantic evening with my beautiful bride."

Olivia leaned over and gave Fitz a soft kiss on the cheek. "I love you." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." Fitz gave her a kiss on her forehead and focused back on the road. The rest of the drive was quiet with Olivia's head resting on Fitz shoulder.

"Ah nothing like home sweet home." Fitz said heading directly to the kitchen with Olivia following close behind him. Fitz went into the refrigerator and grabbed two water bottles for Olivia and him. He sat down across from Olivia and chugged his water down within seconds.

"Really?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Sometimes Fitz could be so barbaric.

"What? We had to do a lot of talking today and that therapist did not offer us one drink. I mean c'mon that's not right. I am so parched. "Fitz dramatically threw the back of his hand over his forehead and leaned back in his chair.

"You are such an idiot. You know that?"

"Yes but I'm your idiot." Fitz gave her his famous lopsided smile. The smile that makes Olivia's heart melt every time.

"That you are. Now shut up idiot so I can call your father." Olivia pulled out her phone and dialed Big Jerry's number. He answered on the last ring.

"Hey Liv! Sorry it took so long to answer the phone but Nicholas and I are having such a great time, it was hard to pull myself away."

Olivia smiled at the thought of her father- in- law and her baby boy playing. In the business world, Big Jerry was this big intimidating man who had everyone practically at his feet. But outside of that world, he was the complete opposite. Big Jerry was the biggest teddy bear who constantly gushed over his grandson. "Hey Big Jerry, I'm so thrilled that the two of you are having such a great time. I'm sorry we haven't been able to bring him around as often as we or you would like."

"It's okay, I'm just happy to spend whatever time I have with my wonderful grandson."

"Awe, well I was just calling to check up on you boys and to make sure that Nicholas wasn't giving you a hard time."

"We're fine. He is such an angel Liv. Really you and Fitzgerald are doing a fantastic job at raising him. He's such a kind and polite boy."

Olivia beamed with pride. She loved when she received compliments about her son. "Thank you so much. That means a lot to both Fitz and I to hear that. We are doing our best with raising him."

"Yes you do. When am I going to get another grandchild by the way?" Olivia spit out the water that just entered her mouth. Luckily for Fitz, she didn't spit the water out too far or else it would have gotten all over him. Fitz gave her a confused look while Olivia gave him a slightly embarrassed look. She nodded her head indicating that everything was fine. Fitz nodded and continued playing subway surfers on his phone.

"Um well we've only been fully back together for about a month, so I don't expect to have another one so soon." Olivia responded after composing herself.

Big Jerry laughed, "It was just a suggestion. I'm not getting any younger and neither are you or my son."

"We just have a lot going on right now but I promise we'll have another one in due time." Olivia reassured him.

"I'm looking forward to it. Well Nicholas just fell asleep on the floor. The little guy must be tired from the exciting day we had. I'll talk to later Liv; I'm going to go put him to bed. It's okay if he stays here tonight right?"

"Yea of course. Just give him a kiss goodnight for me and Fitz please?"

"I will. You and Fitzgerald have a goodnight."

"Thank you. Goodnight." Olivia hung up the phone and looked at Fitz who was now staring at her with a grin on his face.

"What?"

"My father asked you when we were going to have another baby right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason. I just figured that was the question from what I heard and what caused you to spit out your hydrogen 2 and oxygen 1 on the table." Fitz was amused by her reaction and could not pass up the opportunity to make fun of her for it.

"I hate you." Olivia replied playfully throwing her bottle at him.

"You love me." Fitz caught the bottle and threw it right back at her.

"I do love you but you're not upset that I don't want another baby right now?"

"Why would I be upset? I completely agree with you, the timing is wrong and we have a lot of things that we need to work out before bringing another child into this world." Fitz reached out and gently took both of her hands into his much larger ones.

"I know how much having kids mean to you and how much you love being a father." Olivia slightly lowered her head.

"Hey I do want you to have more of my babies and I do love being a father but when the time is right, we'll have another one." Fitz leaned over the table and gave her a soft and brief kiss. "We also have a lot more to talk about before we can even discuss having another kid."

"Yea you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Fitz smirked. Teasing his wife was probably his favorite hobby, well maybe not hid favorite but it was definitely in the top 10.

"Cocky son of a bitch." Olivia mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"You heard me." Fitz chuckled at her playful but sassy attitude. He loved when she talked back to him and was becoming turned on. "How about I make us dinner and you can set the table."

Olivia made a simple meal of Penne Alla Vodka with shrimp. Their dinner was filled with easy conversation and laughter. They took turns feeding each other. After dinner Fitz cleared the table while Olivia brought out the dessert. They each had two pieces of strawberry shortcake that Olivia made the night before. Fitz made sure to make approving noises every time he took a bite causing Olivia to giggle and also blush. When they finished their dessert, Fitz collected their dishes and put them in the dishwasher before joining Olivia back at the table, taking his seat across from her.

"Dinner was amazing baby thank you." Fitz showed his appreciation by giving her another kiss like the one they shared earlier.

"Awe thank you babe I'm glad you enjoyed it." Olivia couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy that she and Fitz were getting along in way they hadn't in years.

They sat in a peaceful silence staring at one another, just being satisfied with being in each other's presences. Olivia noticed that Fitz was looking at her but was also deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" She asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh nothing, it's nothing" Fitz lied.

"Fitz don't do that. Don't hide from me; tell me what you're thinking about."

Fitz took a death breath, "I was just thinking about how much you mean to me and how blind I've been to notice that. I have been nothing but ungrateful since I made you my wife. I want you to know… no I need you know how sorry I am. I love you so much and I don't think I could ever go on without you by my side. I rather die than lose you." He admitted looking Olivia directly in her tear filled eyes. Fitz wasn't aware that tears were streaming down his own face until Olivia used the pads of her thumbs to wipe them away.

"Fitz you don't ever have to worry about losing mebecause I'm not going anywhere. I made a vow to you that I would be there for you not matter what, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do us part." Olivia said with so much conviction in her voice.

"Do you think we could maybe talk about what happened between us?" Fitz asked in a soft tone.

Olivia nodded, "I would like that."

"Since I brought it up, I guess I'll go first." Fitz paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to start off. "You already know the reason behind me cheating and how sorry I am but what you don't know is how I felt at the time. I mean I was upset yes but that's not the only thing that I was feeling. I want you to understand my point of view. When I asked you to marry me, I was absolutely sure about making you my wife even though we were so young. I felt that the timing was right since we were already together for a year and were living together. When the day of the proposal came, I was sweating bullets. I was out of it the entire the day but when I saw you all my nerves went away and I knew that I was making the greatest decision of my life. Everything was great when we got married, we rarely argued and I was the happiest guy in the world. I use to literally count down the hours at work until it was finally time for me to leave and go home to you. We were happy and carefree with no worries in the world except for each other. Then things got even better for us when we found out that you were pregnant. 9 months later Nicholas was born and although we had absolutely no clue how to take care of a baby, we still managed. All of a sudden everything changed. Big Jerry gave me the company to run and I was terrified of taking over. I knew that I would have to one day take over the business but I didn't think it would be that soon. I was a 25 year old man running the largest construction business in the world and that scared the shit out of me. I spent hours, working late and going over every detail of Grant Construction. When I came home I put on a smile for you and pretended that everything was okay when it wasn't." Fitz phone started ringing and he saw that it was one of his employees calling. He hit the ignore button and focused his attention back to Olivia. Whatever was going on at the company would have to wait until tomorrow when he could deal with it or they would have to call Cyrus but Fitz refused to be interrupted. He gave Olivia an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about that. Anyway as I was saying I was not okay. I was tired and felt pressured and somehow broken inside. It broke my heart every time I had to cancel on you or leave you to rush over to the company. I know that it may have not seemed that way to you but I constantly thought about you and what you were doing. There's not a moment that went by that you weren't on my mind. I tried my best to do right by you and the company. I realized that you were keeping yourself at a distance from me and that infuriated me. I wasn't angry at you for ignoring me, I was angry at the fact that we were drifting apart. I was lonely and when I looked at you, you seemed as if you were fine, as if nothing that happened between us even bothered you. I'm guessing that's when you were talking to Jake." Olivia nodded her head. "As you already know I eventually got drunk at a bar and ended up sleeping with another woman. At first I felt guilty and ashamed but the more I thought about it, the more I became angry at you for forcing me into another woman's arms. I eventually let it go and even forgot about it until she showed up. All those emotions I had, came rushing back to me with panic thrown in with them. I didn't want you to leave me, so I figured I'd give you anything you wanted. When you asked for the separation, I should have said no, I should have fought for you, I should have sat you down and had the conversation we're having right now with you. I should have done anything except for separating from you. I honestly cried myself to sleep every night for the first two weeks of our separation. I didn't know if you would ever forgive me or if you would ever take me back, that literally made me sick. When you did agree to take me back I was so relieved and thankful. Then the whole Jake thing happened and I felt betrayed even though I had absolutely no right to but I did. And then running into Christine didn't make anything better between us because I expected you to act rational when she disrespected you but if the roles were reversed I would have done the same thing, in fact I did. I learned from my mistakes and I promise you that I will always be faithful and I will always put our family before anything else." Fitz felt relieved to get all of his feelings out in the open.

It was now Olivia's turn to speak. "Fitz when you asked me to marry you, I was completely shocked and overwhelmed but I was also happy and excited. I knew that you were it for me and so I said yes. I too was feeling on top of the world when we got married and when we found out that I was pregnant. Even after we had Nicholas our love remained strong. After you took over the company I noticed a change in your mood. You were not you and I understood the company was draining you but you never wanted to talk about it. I always knew that you put on fake smiles but what you failed to realize is that those smiles never reached your eyes. Your eyes always give you away. I felt bad for you and tried to help you relieve some of the pressure but you never gave me a chance to. And when you did we were always interrupted. I became angry with you because you always put Grant Construction before me and our son. You made empty promises that you never kept. I was lonely and felt like my world was crumbling down. When Jake entered the picture, I immediately sought comfort from him because he was the only man that understood me besides you and my father. The only reason I didn't go to my father is because I didn't want him to know that you and I were having more problems and I didn't want you to think I ran to Daddy every time we fought like you pointed out in one of our previous arguments." Fitz broke their eye contact for a brief minute, thinking about that argument. He regretted saying that because that was another stupid mistake he made that caused his wife to lean on another man. He looked at her again and nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I didn't mean to reveal as much as I did about our marriage to him. He made me feel comfortable and safe and wanted which made me angrier at you because that was supposed to be your job. I mistook his lust for comfort and friendliness. As you know we shared one brief kiss and afterwards I made it clear that he and I couldn't hang out or contact one another. I was pissed that you made me seek comfort from another man. I would have never looked somewhere else if you would have given me the time of day. When I found out you cheated I was furious. I figured that all of those late nights you were working, you were actually sleeping with someone else this entire time like most successful businessmen do. I even considered filing for divorce but I saw how sorry and sincere you were, so I decided against it and instead felt that a separation would help work things out between us. I didn't plan on it lasting two years but after a while I got used to being without you. I was hesitant about us getting back together because I honestly would not be able to take it if you ever hurt me again. Before you met Jake, I was going to tell you but I couldn't find the right words. I didn't want you to find out the way you did and the look on your face when you did broke my heart. Then when we ran into Christine, I started to panic. She was beautiful and sexy and I thought you would leave me for her, especially after finding out that you proposed to her once. I'm afraid of losing you too. You and Nicholas are my everything."

Fitz got up and walked over to her side of the table. He pulled her to stand up and sat in the chair she was just sitting in. He then pulled her to sit in his lap. He nuzzled his face in her neck, rubbing her back up and down while she stroked his hair. They sat like that for a while neither saying anything. Fitz was the first to move. He gently moved Olivia off of his lap and stood up. He walked out of the kitchen only to return a few seconds later with a little black box in his hand. He walked back to where Olivia was sitting and got on one knee. Fitz opened the black box to reveal a key that was in it.

Olivia looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "Um thank you Fitz, it's beautiful." Olivia said taking the key out of the box not knowing what else to say or do.

Fitz knew she wouldn't understand what the key was for. "Well I thought you would be a little more excited to receive the key to your new crisis management firm." He playfully put his hand over his heart pretending to feel wounded.

Olivia's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. When she finally processed what he just said, she squealed with excitement. She hugged and kissed Fitz passionately, thanking him and telling him how much she loved him. Fitz laughed at her reaction.

"That's much better." He teased.

"Thank you baby! I love you so so much!" Olivia said giving him another hug and kiss. "And I promise I'll pay you back every penny for everything."

Fitz pulled back a little from her so he could look at her. "Pay me back? I already told you that I would handle everything. I already arranged for your furniture and other stuff like desks to be moved out of storage and taken to the building. All you need to do is hire employees, unpack your belongings and decorate your office."

Olivia decided now was a good time to bring up his money comment from the other day. "Thank you for everything that you did babe but when I get enough money I am going to pay you back for my student loans, my firm, my car and other things that you spent a fortune on buying me."

Fitz was confused, "Olivia where is all of this coming from?"

"The other day you threw your financial helpings in my face. And that really bothered me. I always felt uncomfortable about taking anything from you especially your money because I didn't marry you for any of it."

Fitz thought back and then it dawned on him. He ran down some of the things that his money did for her and father during the argument they had the day they ran into Christine. He instantly felt bad, "Livvie I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel like you owe me anything. I was totally out of line and took a cheap shot at you."

Olivia shook her head, "No you were right. You didn't say anything that wasn't true. I need to get my own my money and not rely on yours. And before you say anything, I do need to do this for me and to make me feel better about having my own money. Please Fitz?"

"Okay." Fitz softly replied. "But I want you to keep your money for you or for your own use. You don't have to ever pay me back for anything. I am truly sorry for what I said though baby."

"I know babe and I have already forgiven you."

Fitz gave her a kiss on the lips and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too… until the end of time." Olivia said back gently.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and being patient. I will admit that I struggled a bit on this chapter. I sat on my laptop for hours trying to make everything flow. I am personally not satisfied with this chapter but I figured I kept you all waiting for a while, so I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. Oh and things are starting to brighten up for Olivia and Fitz!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello I'm back! Sorry for such a late update on this story, but I had no idea what I wanted this chapter to be about. This chapter is not really long, but I'm going on vacation and I wanted to give you guys something before I leave. I will be bringing my laptop with me, so I'll do my best updating this story and Her Bodyguard. Thank you guys for being patient and I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. this chapter picks back up from the last one.**

"I love you too… until the end of time. "Olivia said back gently.

They held each other for a couple of minutes before Olivia broke the silence, "Fitz?"

"Hmmm?"

"Make love to me." Olivia said pulling back to look into his eyes. Looking back into hers, Fitz saw they were filled with passion and desire.

"It would be my honor." Fitz said lowering his head to kiss her lips.

Olivia arms instinctively wrapped around the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Fitz began walking forward which caused Olivia to start moving backwards. They didn't' stop until they reached the dining room table. Fitz picked her up and softly laid her down on the table. He stood over her and slowly began depositing his clothes before moving to do the same to her.

They were both fully naked, admiring each other's bodies. It amazed Olivia how Fitz rarely worked out but still had the body of a Greek god. She was also a little jealous because she had to work out a couple of times a week and ate properly to keep her nice fit figure while Fitz worked out a couple of times month and ate whatever the hell pleased. He only seemed to get hotter by age.

Fitz grabbed Olivia by her ankles and pulled her until her body was at the edge of the table. He grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders as he entered her inch by inch. His thrusts were slow but deep and had Olivia calling out his name as her toes curled. When Fitz felt her coming undone, he flipped them over so that he was now lying on his back and she was on top of him.

"Ride me Livvie." Fitz told her in a hoarse voice.

Olivia gradually lowered herself onto his throbbing member and both moaned from their joining. She began bouncing up and down on top of him and rode him as hard and as fast as she possibly could. Fitz threw his head back as Olivia picked up her speed. When she was getting close she slowed down her movements. She lifted up until his tip was only inside of her and then slammed back down onto him. She repeated this action until they both came hard.

Fitz pulled Olivia down to him and captured her lips. Their kiss was deep and passionate. They finally pulled away from each other when air became absolutely necessary. Olivia buried her face in his neck and snuggled into his body. Fitz rubbed her back until she ended up falling asleep. He must have really worn her out because he was able to move off of the table with her still in his arms and carry her up the stairs to the master bedroom where he peeled back the covers and laid her down underneath them, without waking her up. Fitz got in bed and held her as he too started drifting off.

_**A week Later…**_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked storming into this house after her.

The couple had just arrived back from a dinner that his company was hosting. The night started off so perfectly and everything for them was fine, but throughout the dinner Fitz saw a change in Olivia. He didn't understand why she developed an attitude with or what he did to make her upset. Every time he tried to talk to her, she would ignore him and start talking to some other person or she would find an excuse to leave the table. When he tried to hold her hand or place his hand on her thigh, she would pull her hand away from his or removed his hand from her thigh.

Fitz was confused and frustrated, so he focused his attention to the other guests for the remainder of the night. When they got into the car Fitz tried again to make contact with her, but she moved away from him or pushed his hand away. Olivia only allowed for Fitz to hold her hand once and that was after the dinner when they left the restaurant and headed to their cars, so no one would suspect anything. The car ride was filled with absolute silence and when they made it to their home, Olivia nearly jumped out of the car, barely giving Fitz a chance to stop and put it in park. Olivia quickly made her way into the house, but Fitz was hot on her heels.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Olivia snapped while speed walking to the stairs.

Fitz was fuming. How dare she walk away from him when he was trying to talk to her. "Get your ass back down here NOW!" Fitz boomed.

Olivia flinched at his loud and aggressive tone. She hesitantly went back down the stairs and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Fitz tried to tame his temper, but he had had enough of Olivia's disrespectful attitude. The entire night he kept his patience with her because it was a business dinner and he wanted to keep things subtle, but now they were in the comfort of their home and all bets were off.

"What is your problem? What could I have possibly done tonight to make you so upset?" Fitz asked running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Fitz how about you just leave me alone?"

"No, I want to know what the fuck I did to put you in this pissy mood you're in!" Fitz yelled getting in her personal space.

She pushed him away and yelled back in his face, "How about you go to hell and leave me the fuck alone!"

"Why are you acting like such a… um… such a…" Fitz started but stumbled over his words.

"What Fitzgerald? A bitch?" Olivia asked filling in the blank.

"What the hell Liv, seriously? Have I ever called you that before? No, what I was going to say is child. Why are you acting like such a child?

"A child? So now I'm a child?"

"Christ, I didn't say that! I said you are acting like a damn child!" Fitz started to raise his voice again. He was trying to stay calm, but was failing miserably.

Before Olivia could respond, she heard her father Eli coming down the stairs and shushing them both. Olivia didn't turn around; she kept her eyes locked on Fitz glaring at him as he glared back.

"Hello you two welcome back home. Listen I hate to interrupt this… discussion but I'm going to need for you guys to lower your voices because they carry and unless you want to do the honors of putting Nicholas back to sleep and possibly have a grumpy son on your hands tomorrow, I suggest you bring your tones down a notch or two." Eli said in a soft and hushed tone.

Just as Eli finished saying that, Nicholas appeared at the top of the stairs. None of them wanted to deal with the task of putting him to sleep, but Fitz was willing to do that than deal with Olivia and her attitude. Fitz walked passed Olivia and bided Eli a goodnight before heading up the stairs to put Nicholas back to sleep.

"What were the two of you arguing about?" Eli asked breaking the silence that filled the room after Fitz left.

"It's nothing really. It's just a silly argument."

"Well silly arguments can turn into full blown arguments which can then turn into something more." Eli gently stated.

"Dad… it's fine, everything is fine. I promise." Olivia assured him.

"Okay if you say so baby girl but you know that you can come and talk to me about anything right?"

"I know." Olivia softly smiled.

"Good. Well it is really late and I am extremely tired so I'm going to head home now. You have a goodnight sweet pea. I love you." Eli said giving Olivia a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too daddy. Goodnight, drive safe and please call me in the morning."

"Will do." Eli said walking out of the house.

Olivia shut the door behind him and leaned up against it. After a couple of minutes, Fitz still hadn't come down, so she went upstairs to Nicholas's room where she found him and Fitz knocked out. She pulled out here phone and snapped a picture of the two of them. Fitz immediately woke up when he heard the sound of the phone taking the picture.

"What time is it?" Fitz yawn whispered while standing up and stretching his long limbs.

Olivia looked at her phone's clock, "It's midnight." She answered looking back at him with the little light Nicholas's night light provided.

Fitz walked over to Olivia and gently took her hand in his. He led her out their son's room and down the hall to their bedroom. They silently got undressed and change into their pajamas. Olivia went into the bathroom to wash her make up off and brush her teeth. When she was done she took a few minutes to stare at herself in the mirror. Fitz soon joined her in the bathroom and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. They made eye contact with one another in the mirror and smiled.

"Hi." Fitz said lowering his head and giving her neck a feather like kiss.

"Hi." She said back turning her head, so she could kiss his lips.

They stood in silence just gazing at each other in the mirror. Fitz couldn't help himself and broke their eye contact to look at her chest where a few buttons were open giving him a view of the top of her breasts. When Olivia realized what had his attention she playfully elbowed him in the ribs. Fitz moved his eyes back up to hers and gave her a devious smirk.

"I'm sorry about the way I behaved tonight babe." Olivia said turning around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's okay but what was wrong with you? Why were you so upset?" Fitz asked tenderly.

"It's kind of stupid. I'm a little embarrassed."

"Livvie its fine just tell me." Fitz stroked her cheek, encouraging her to tell him.

"You know that woman that was sitting next to you tonight on the other side of you?" Olivia nervously asked looking at her hands that she was playing with.

"You mean Jeanine Locke?" Olivia nodded her head, "What about her?" Fitz asked genuinely confused.

"I didn't like the way she was all over you and flirting with you tonight, especially since I was sitting right next to you on your other side. I mean come on really that was tacky and trashy of her to do that right in front of me. I was also mad because you didn't seem to mind her all up in your personal space. In fact you were paying more attention to her than me and you were acting like she was more of your date than I was." Olivia admitted getting fired up all over again just thinking about.

Fitz sighed and rubbed her arms up and down, trying to soothe her. "Baby I'm sorry, I didn't think too much into it. Jeanine is our newest employee and I wanted her to feel welcomed. I was just trying to be friendly."

"I know you were and I'm sorry for overreacting and not communicating earlier with you like I promise I would. I just want you to be careful because she can certainly confuse your friendliness for something more. Also be careful around her because I don't trust her. She was definitely flirting with you tonight and I was about five seconds from jumping over you and strangling her raunchy ass."

Fitz laughed and shook his head at her possessiveness over him. Then a thought popped into his head, "Babe?"

"Yea?" Olivia ran a hand through his full head of curls.

"Were you jealous?" Fitz asked with a knowing smile slightly forming on his face.

Olivia stopped her action, "No I wasn't jealous… I was… I was…"

"Jealous." Fitz responded cutting her off.

"Fine I was jealous but I had every right to be. She was hogging my Fitz and I didn't even get a chance to play with him. Olivia folded her arms across her chest and playfully pouted. Fitz smiled at how cute she looked.

"You wanted to play with me eh?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. His voice dropped a few octaves and was full of lust.

"Yes." Olivia replied in sultry voice.

"Do you still want to play with me?" Fitz was now slowly unbuttoning the rest of her pajama top.

"Yes." Olivia moaned as Fitz took one of her breasts in his mouth while massaging the other one.

He licked, sucked, and gently nibbled on her nipple before moving to the other one and proceeding to do the same action. Olivia pushed Fitz pajama pants and boxer briefs as far as she could and began stroking his hard long thick member. Fitz groaned as he captured Olivia's lips. She instinctively opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue in it. Fitz was close but didn't want to finish that way so he reluctantly pulled back and lifted Olivia up, placing her on the edge of the bathroom counter.

He quickly stepped out his pants and boxers and removed Olivia's pajama pants and her panties. He wasted no time slipping his fingers into her wet pussy. She rode his fingers as he quickly pumped them in and out of her. Fitz dropped to his knees and replaced his finger with mouth, tongue fucking her until she came hard in his mouth.

He stood back up and without warning slid his manhood into her wetness. Olivia gasped from the sudden movement.

"Fuck Livvie your pussy's so fucking tight baby." Fitz said through clenched teeth as he pounded into her.

Olivia only moaned for her response and rocked her hips to match his thrusts. She clawed her nails down his back leaving a trail of red lines down his back as he continued to relentlessly pound into her. She screamed his name as she was getting closer. Fitz quickened the pace as he felt her clenching around him. With a couple more thrust they both yelled out each other's names as they found their releases.

"That was so amazing baby." Olivia panted, giving him a kiss.

"Yea it was. We still got it babe." Fitz replied wetting a wash cloth and cleaning them up with it.

He bent down and picked up the discarded clothes on the bathroom floor before walking into the bedroom and placing them in the hamper. Olivia followed him into the bedroom and walked straight to their bed, slipping under the covers. She was way too tired to put on another set of pajamas or any other article of clothing for that matter. Fitz on the other hand, pulled out a fresh pair of boxer briefs and slipped in the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her so that they were in a spooning position. Within minutes the two were sound asleep with satisfied smiles on their faces.

**So nothing really happened this chapter, but thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
